Sleeping Together
by Raheema
Summary: Alex and Olivia have been spending more time together and they're starting to be very comfortable together. They've even started sleeping together! Find out what's going on. ratig is for later chapters...to leave room for my creativity! who knows...
1. Chapter 1

Sleeping Together

By Raheema

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi everyone! I am returning to writing by trying to edit my previous chapters before I begin posting any new chapters. Thanks you all for reviewing and being interested in this story and my writing. As a long time reader of fan fiction it was new to be the writer. I experienced the challenge of balancing everyday life and my writing hobby. Since I started writing I have fallen in love, moved, attended college, graduated, and those are just some of the major things! In the next couple months, I will finish editing and have a new chapter up.

Chapter 1

Elliot and I just got back from some dive motel where we've been staking-out a suspected child molester. I'll admit sitting outside a poorly light dingy building hoping to spot an equally dingy man gives a person time to think about the things in life I wish I had. Back to the point, I've been on state-out for three nights in a row in addition to working my regular day shift, Cragen seems to have missed that and I'm hoping he doesn't notice because if…and who am I kidding? WHEN he finds out I'll get an earful…at least.

Tonight I got to sit in the cold unmarked black car with Elliot but the past two nights someone thought it was funny to saddle me with Munch. After listening to that much about conspiracy, I welcomed Elliot's stoic countenance. We'd talked about this and that, the usual about some trouble one of the kids got into and my growing laundry problem since I haven't had time to do my laundry in almost two weeks. Our stake-out revealed nothing and we made it back to the station at about 2:10am. After filling out our reports Elliot decided he ought to go home and see if Kathy would remember what he looked like. With a wave he grabbed his jacket from where it lay over the back of his chair and made an exit.

It must have only been about 15 minutes ago that Elliot left and I'm still sitting here reading the same three lines over and over of some paper work I was trying to get done. My eyes threaten to close and my forehead seems to want to make serious and abrupt contact with my desk. In the past three days I've had a totally of maybe five to six hours of sleep, and that's only if I included the three or four times my eyes drifted shut during one of Elliot's stories about Maureen breaking curfew. I'd apologized for my inattention and Elliot simply told me not to worry but that I should really get some rest.

"Maybe I should, this desk is becoming too inviting for my head to take it any longer…" I spoke out load to the empty squad room, or what I thought was an empty room.

"Burning the way past midnight oil Detective?"

My head snapped up, my hand went to my gun and my eyes immediately going to the source of the voice so fast I could have sworn I hear a vertebra or two pop into place.

"Counselor, you nearly gave me a heart attack…what are you doing here so late?" I looked at my watch for emphasis and watched as Alex moved from her position near the main doors and was now making her way across the room. She dropped her jacket and attaché case on Elliot's desk and perched on the corner of my desk crossing her legs at the ankle._ Always a lady. _I allowed myself an internal smile at the thought.

"Well, Detective, it seems that our work never ends. I've been in my office since 6 this morning, only leaving for a way too light lunch. I finally kicked myself out of my office when I remembered something about you and Elliot being on stake-out tonight so I thought I'd try my luck…and risk my life by startling one of New York's finest." she explained while absently placing a few stray blonde hairs back behind her ear with her right hand as the other arm supported her weight on Olivia's worn desk and looked into her friend's sleepy brown eyes. Olivia could see the amusement in her eyes.

"It's been a long week for everyone I guess, I'm sorry about reaching for the gun, it's…" Olivia paused and run her fingers through her hair and sighed as she leaned and slouched back in her chair, with her arms dropping lifelessly to her sides. "…are you interested in a lift, Cabot, and maybe a light, albeit extremely late dinner?"

"Why, Detective, if it weren't so late I'd say you where making a pass at me…" Alex teased in her best attempt to butcher her perfect New York high society vocals by adopting a southern twang. With that she slid off Olivia's desk while using Olivia's left shoulder for balance and walked around the desk to retrieve her belongings from Elliot's desk as she spoke. "Come on Detective, pick up your jaw and I'll make us some light pasta; nothing good will be open at this hour." Her friendly smile made Olivia blush a little as she stood to retrieve her own belongings.

"Alex, you don't have to do that, I really wouldn't want to put you out..." she stood and then shrugged on her knee length chocolate brown leather jacket over her burnt orange top with a white under shirt showing at the V neck of her top. Alex watched the Detective and noted Olivia's now signature layered look, Olivia brought new meaning to casual elegance with the right amount of practicality.

"You won't be putting me out at all, Olivia…" Alex spoke seriously as she stood with her jacket draped over one arm and her attaché case dangling ideally from the other while Olivia closed the numerous folders on her desk and extinguish her desk lamp. "…I'm rather in need of some good company after being hidden away in the halls of justice practically all week."

"Alex, I'm glad you came down here, I'd probably be fast asleep on my desk by now, since sleep would have won out over hunger." She walked toward the doors of the squad room as Alex fell into step beside her.

"Come on, let's get out of here. If I see another case file to research and review I might turn your gun on myself." She absently linked her left arm through Olivia's right as they strode out the double doors and down the hall as if it were the most natural, common-place thing.

The two walked out in silence until they reached the street and a cold wind caused Alex to hastily fumble with her jacket. Olivia unconsciously took the ADA's attaché case and held up the appropriate part of the jacket with her other hand so Alex could slip her arm into the other sleeve. Turning toward Olivia she offered a grateful smile and once again linked her arm with the Detective's.

"Where are you parked?" She asked curiously as the made there way to the left.

"Just down here, I lucked out and I signed for an unmarked, plus I knew I'd be late tonight, honestly I didn't think this late…" She explained and gave a tired smile to her companion as they approached a black sedan. Alex folded her arms around herself to guard from the chill as Olivia's warmth slipped away to dislodge her car keys from her tight dark blue jean pocket. She pushed the appropriate button and held open the passenger side door for Alex with a smile.

Alex smiled back as she slid into the seat and put her seatbelt on. It was only then that a moment of panic took hold when she realized she didn't have her attaché case. She calmed as she remembered Olivia taking it from her. She turned at the sound of the backdoor of the sedan opening and she watched Olivia place her case on the backseat and close the door. As the driver's door opened and when Olivia was once again beside her she spoke, "Thanks for holding my brief case, I almost panicked when I got in and realized I didn't have it…" she laughed lightly and there was a genuine sparkle in her eyes.

"Not a problem Counselor, I'm positive there are very important things in that case." Olivia started the engine and glanced at her passenger who seems much more relaxed than she'd been this past week. Alex leaned back into the seat with her legs stretched out as far in front of her as possible and her head tilted to the side in such a way that she had a perfect view of the driver.

"Yes, I just hope I don't have to look in that case anytime before Monday morning." Truthfully, both she and Olivia knew that there was work to be done whether it was the start of the weekend or not. And most likely that briefcase would be opened and its contents examined carefully as Alex sipped her Saturday morning coffee.

"Ah yes, wishful thinking Counselor." Olivia glanced again at her passenger as they made their way uptown. Alex's perfectly tailored navy suit was still as impeccable as it was when she put it on this morning and Olivia noted how Alex knew the right length of skirt that showed enough leg to be beautiful and sexy but would never been considered inappropriate or unprofessional. Alex didn't have her glasses on so Olivia assumed she must have worn her contacts or she didn't need them other than to read.

The silence was not uncomfortable and they made it to Alex's apartment in record time since at almost 3 in the morning there wasn't much traffic to speak of.

As they pulled in a spot near the entrance of Alex's building, Alex smiled at the Detective and opened her door. Olivia taking her queue stepped out on her side, retrieved Alex's case from the backseat. As she locked the car, her eyes followed the ADA as she walked to steps that lead to her apartment building. Alex was holding the large glass door open by the time Olivia made it up the steps to her.

"Let me grab my mail and we'll head up, why don't you call the elevator?" Alex called over her shoulder as she walked over to the wall of mailboxes. Olivia only nodded and moved down the lobby toward to elevator. She was now starting to feel her hunger combined with her exhaustion.

She stood in front of the double doors of the elevator as she felt a presence beside her. Olivia glanced at Alex as the elevator opened and they stepped in. Alex pushed the appropriate button and placed her hand lightly on Olivia's shoulder and held her eyes for a moment.

"I already have lots of left over penne from last night; it won't take long for me to throw some shrimp and the usual suspects in a pan. Plus, there's some hot chocolate with your name on it in my pantry." Alex spoke softly.

"That sounds great, thank you Alex." Olivia spoke as the elevator doors open.

Olivia gestured for Alex to step out first and they made their way to the ADA's door. Alex unlocked the door with her key she retrieved from a side pocket of the attaché case that Olivia had kindly held up for her to access. As they made their way into the dark apartment, Alex turned on a side lamp in the entry and took her case from Olivia and made her way towards the living area.

"Have a seat, I'll get changed and drop this in my office, I won't be long." She turned on a side lamp and gestured to the large cough and moved down a darkened hallway.

True to her word, Alex returned quickly, only to find Olivia looking out her large windows.

"Olivia…" she said the name in almost a whisper. Olivia turned to meet Alex's eyes. Alex walked to stand close to her and raised her hands to the collar of Olivia's leather jacket. She slipped the jacket from Olivia's shoulders and Olivia turned slightly to allow Alex to remove the jacket completely.

"Go sit in the kitchen, I'll be there in a second." Alex looked into her tired eyes as she spoke.

Alex turned and walked to the entry hall where she quickly hung Olivia's jacket in the closet. Alex met Olivia in the kitchen and began moving purposefully around the kitchen as Olivia sat quietly on a stool out of the way. Alex handed her a mug of hot chocolate with a liberal amount of whip cream on top with a smile and then returned to moving about the kitchen. She watched Alex as she sipped her beverage. Alex was clad in navy blue yoga pants and a worn gray t-shirt that carried the logo of her highly regarded law school. Her long blonde hair was now in a casual pony-tail. Before long the air was filled with the smell of sautéed shrimp and pasta. Alex sat on a stool beside Olivia and placed a bowl of pasta in front of each of them; along with her own hot chocolate.

"Thanks again Alex." Olivia said almost shyly, which was highly uncharacteristic of the Detective.

"It's my pleasure, besides I'll expect you to return the gesture in the near future." Alex bantered as she glanced over at a now smiling Olivia.

"Of course, Counselor, I'll be sure to do that." They exchanged smiles, which seemed to be a common occurrence as of late, and continued eating and sipping their warm beverages.

Olivia was first to finish and she stood and washed her dishes even after Alex protested. She even took Alex's dishes after she was done and washed those as well while Alex tidied the kitchen.

As they completed their task Alex took Olivia's hand in hers as she started to exit the kitchen and cross the living room to the hallway to her bedroom.

"Come on Detective, it is way past your bedtime." Alex walked into her bedroom with the Detective's hand in hers; only releasing her hold on Olivia to turn on a bedside lamp. "I'm afraid it would be very irresponsible of me to allow you to drive home in your tired state Detective." Alex cross the room to her chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of gray sweats and another gray college t-shirt and tossed them on her bed. "I've got some perfectly acceptable sweats that you can wear, and I think I might be able to find a spare toothbrush…" she rambled on as she walked into the adjoining bathroom and Olivia could hear her as she pulled open a drawer and searched thought it for what Olivia assumed was a toothbrush. "Here we go..." Alex exclaimed as she pulled out a new toothbrush and Olivia could see her place it on the counter top next to the sink from her vantage point.

Olivia stood near Alex's bedroom door where she'd been since Alex released her hand earlier. She was so tired and the delicious food and the hot chocolate had only helped to relax her.

"Alex, you've done enough already, it's almost 4am. I couldn't stay and intrude on your privacy like this and then disrupt your morning, but thank you for the offer." Olivia protested, although she had taken note of how unbelievably comfortable Alex's queen sized bed looked with it's overstuffed down comforter and lavender and light gray shirts. When Alex didn't answer Olivia had turned around and was about to leave, when Alex emerged from the bathroom. "Don't you dare move Olivia Benson." Alex stood with her hands folded in the threshold of her bathroom; back lit by the bathroom light. Only one side of her body was really visible from the lamp on her side table.

Olivia turned back around to see Alex move back into her bathroom and emerge with a toothbrush still in the package, it had been the one she'd taken out moments early and placed on the countertop. She walked purposefully towards Olivia. As Alex reached Olivia, she moved in one fluid motion, taking the Detective's left hand she held it open and placed the toothbrush in it and closed Olivia's fingers around it.

"I put some clothes out for you. You get the bathroom first. Let me know when you're done." Alex let Olivia's hand fall back to her side as she let go of her and walked past her and out the bedroom door, closing it as she went.

Olivia stood silently for a few beats until she smiled and shook her head in disbelief. She tucked the toothbrush in her pocket as she walked towards Alex's well lit side table and she removed her gun, her badge and her cell phone that was still attached to her waist. She placed them carefully on the side table. She noticed the other side seemed to be used more by Alex since she had noted the other woman's glasses, an alarm clock, and an identical lamp on it. _So, that's where her glasses were today. _Olivia let her thoughts wonder a bit.

She then sat on the bed. Indeed it was even more exquisite than she had imagined earlier. She leaned down and undid her boots and slid them with her feet to the outside of the night table and out of the way. She striped off her socks and stuffed them inside her boots as she stood. The Detective walked around the bed and grabbed the t-shirt and sweats from where Alex had thrown them earlier. With that she proceeded to the bathroom to wash up and brush her teeth. She changed then went to find her host.

Alex had turned off the entry lamp and the light in the kitchen and sat on the couch in the darkened living room. The only light came from the small side lamp she sat next to; which had been illuminated earlier. She'd felt slightly embarrassed for pushing the Detective to stay. Olivia was a grown woman and was obviously capable of making her own decisions. But after a few minutes of thought Alex decided that she was genuinely concerned about the tired detective and she should have someone to take care of her from time to time, even thought Olivia was capable. _I can't believe that there aren't men lining up outside the squad room on a daily basis to take Olivia home. Upon further review, she'd probably book them for obstruction if they persisted in blocking the squad room doors! _Alex smiled the silly mental image.

Just then her bedroom door opened and the Detective in question appeared.

"Your turn Counselor." she said with a smile as she plopped down on the couch next to Alex.

Alex smiled back in what seemed to have become their silent smile of understanding. She was halfway to her bedroom door when she turned on her heel and looked at the detective leaning into the cushions of her couch.

"Olivia, I'm…" Her tone gave away her intention to apologize.

"Don't you dare, Alex." Olivia said as she held up her hand. "Thank you for opening your home to me. I don't think anyone has cared enough to take care of me like you have tonight. I only hope I can return the favor." She let her hand fall and she smiled at Alex's frozen form.

Alex nodded curtly and began taking a few steps backward towards her room door and then with a hint of a smile on her lips she turned on her heel again and slipped into her room.

Olivia was starting to really adore Alex's caring nature that was so rarely noted and appreciated by the people the women worked with.

When Alex returned to her room she still had that little smile on her face and she had to make an effort to remove it. She'd noted how Olivia put her things near the illuminated night table and how she'd folded her clothes and put them on top of her boots. Alex shook her head at how Olivia had tried to keep her presence to a minimum and give Alex her space.

She picked up Olivia's clothes and she could catch a hint of perfume. Alex couldn't help but inhale deeply. _That smell is so Olivia. _Alex placed Olivia's clothes on the bed and quickly got a hanger for her jeans and hung the folded burnt orange top and white under shirt over the jeans. She opened her closet and slid over some of her garment bags and suits and placed Olivia's clothes on the rack.

Alex washed up and brushed her teeth quickly debated whether to go and get the Detective.

"Olivia…" she called softly from her doorway.

Olivia had nodded off on her cough.

Alex seemed to be smiling quite a lot for almost 4am in the morning.

She walked out and lifted Olivia's hand and stroked the back of her hand with her thumb as she gently spoke the Detective's name again.

"Mmhmm…" Olivia mumbled as her eyes slowly opened. As realization hit her she began to apologize but was silenced when a slender finger covered her lips.

"Come on, Liv." Alex tugged lightly on the hand she held and turned off the lamp.

They walked hand and hand to Alex's bedroom for the second time that night.

Alex noticed that Olivia was still half asleep and she lead the Detective to the bed and pulled down the sheets. She lightly pushed down on the Detective's shoulders so that she obeyed her wishes and lay down. Alex pulled the covers up to cover Olivia and turned of the lamp on the night stand.

Alex turned off the bathroom light next, plunging the bedroom into darkness save for a very small bit of light from the moon and maybe a street lamp some where below her window.

She made her way around to her side of the bed by pure memory and climbed under the covers too. It was only when her head hit the pillow did she notice how tired she was. _But strangely happy. _She stretched and relaxed into her bed. She looked over at her companion who lay on her back with her head turned away from her. She could just make out Olivia's hair and ear. The ADA turned on her side so that she was facing Olivia. It was then, in the still of the pre-dawn night, that she could hear Olivia's steady breathing. Olivia had obviously fallen asleep on contact with the pillow.

Alex had realized sometime that afternoon that Olivia had been working nights as well as day shift for the past three nights. The ADA herself hadn't gotten much sleep in the past few days and like herself, Olivia was truly dedicated to her job. Alex wanted to catch the man they were staking out as well. He'd raped his step-daughter repeatedly over the course of six years since the child was only 6. She somehow escaped after a particularly painful night. He'd found her and shot her twice at close range… with a shotgun. The evidence of physical abuse and molestation had been obvious on the child's body when she'd been discovered in central park by a group of elderly bird watchers. Alex usually didn't think about work before bed, well she tried not to but tonight she couldn't help but think about how hard the Detective beside her was pushing herself day in and day out. She found herself wondering how Cragen hadn't noticed Olivia's exceptionally long hours this past week when even Alex, their ADA had. They were all working hard to catch this man she thought to herself. She cared dearly for Olivia, she deduced, and she had sought her out tonight with every intention of cooking her dinner and making sure she went to bed. _I hadn't intended it to be my bed …umm really, I swear._ She smiled at her success and refused to read anymore into it as her eyes drifted shut.

The image seemed to be burned into her eye lids. The naked half covered body of a young girl, not more than 12 or 13, lay among the underbrush in the park. The area had been taped off by uniforms by the time she and Stabler had gotten the call and reported to the scene. It was more a memory than a nightmare, which was worse. The girl's skin was ghostly pale, with the bruising standing out in bold relief on the parts of her that where visible. Elliot had slipped on his gloves as she spoke with an officer on the scene about how the body was discovered. She'd remember asking him some standard questions, about whether anything had been moved, and who'd discovered the scene. As if in slow motion Elliot moved forward and knelt down to pull back the sheet to get a look at the victims face. Olivia had turned just as his hand pulled the bloody sheet up. There was no face to speak of or left shoulder either if you wanted to be specific. Only a bloody mess of facial tissue and a hint of a nose or maybe that was an ear. She hadn't remembered hearing any sound in this memory save for a gasp as the sheet was pulled away from the body. The gasp belonged to her. This indeed was a heinous crime.

Olivia's eyes flew open and she sat straight up. Beads of sweat on her body cooling in the cold air. She was breathing hard trying to get her heart rate under control. The gasp must have been magnified in her sleep to leave her breathless.

"Liv, you're okay, everything will be okay." She heard the words but in her confusion she couldn't figure out where they were coming from. As her eyes adjusted to the dawn light she could see Alex sitting up in bed beside her. "Liv…Liv, I'm here." Alex slowly reached out and rubbed her back in slow circles. Even in her confused state, Olivia's breathing returned to normal and she relaxed into the touch as her eyes closed. She felt the weight next to her shift. Alex's hand moved from her back to her shoulder and she massaged the tight muscles she found there. Alex shifted again, this time she scooted up so that her back rested against the headboard.

"Come 'ere…" she spoke so softly Olivia wasn't sure she heard anything. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she looked back with tear filled eyes at Alex. She felt Alex tug her arm and she complied with Alex's manipulations. She was pulled down gently so that her head rested on Alex's lap. Her head made contact with Alex's left leg gently and she scooted down so she was once again lying down but this time on her side. She only felt Alex at this point. She could feel Alex's left arm come around her left shoulder and pull up the covers. She felt Alex's left arm slip under the covers and around her back and caress her left arm that was now holding the ADA's leg protectively. Alex ran her hand over the calmly skin of Olivia's toned arm as she felt the Detective physically relax. Alex's other hand found its way into Olivia's hair and she was unconsciously threading her fingers through the Detective's hair. "I'm here Liv." She whispered from time to time, reassuring the Detective. Sitting up in bed calming Olivia felt so natural to her. Olivia's head in her lap, her hand holding on to Alex's leg, her fingers in Olivia's hair, it all felt so strangely natural.

It had only been maybe an hour since they'd fallen asleep when she felt Olivia stir violently next to her. She'd thought it was a simple nightmare, but Olivia stirred again and shot straight up with a wild look in her eyes. It might have scared a lesser person but Alex was more concerned for Olivia than scared of her. She'd sat up and spoken out first not wanting to startle the Detective more by taking a hold of her. When she could see Olivia recognize her voice, only then did she reach out to her.

Olivia had never recovered so quickly from her vivid dreams or was it memories. Alex's arm around her that stroked her arm and the hand in her hair stroking her scalp and playing with her hair had calmed her so quickly. The shock of reliving the crime scene was still with her but she felt safe and she began to relax. _Thank God for Alex. _She'd usually have to run or use some sort of exercise to get the images of violence out of her head but not tonight. Tonight Alex was here. Tonight Alex would keep her safe. Alex would keep her sane.

Alex relaxed too when Olivia relaxed in her lap and Olivia's breathing became deep in sleep again. Alex sighed. She'd never seen Olivia so vulnerable and she was glad she'd been there. She was surprised how quickly Olivia had responded to her words and her touch but relieved. At 5:30am she refused to think anymore about it. She didn't want to disturb her companion so she closed her eyes hoping she could sleep sitting up. She must have fallen asleep because when she awoke again her body was beginning moved by sure, strong arms. One arm somehow had gotten between her back and the headboard and the other was underneath her thighs sliding her down so that she was laying on her back. She blinked her eyes opened to see Olivia reaching for the covers and pulled them over her.

"Mmm, thanks Liv…" she mumbled as she stirred, loving the feel of the soft bed against her back again. Olivia climbed under the covers again. "Mmmhmm." She mumbled sleepily back as she too settled back under the covers next to Alex.

Alex had the overwhelming urge to cuddle up next to Olivia and wrap her arms around her and have Olivia wrap those strong arms around her. _Wow where did that come from? _She refused to think any further into it and she reached out to the Detective with her left hand under the covers. She felt the Detective's right hand that lay next to her on the bed. It was warm and comforting and Alex laced her fingers with Olivia's and squeezed the hand lightly. She felt Olivia squeeze hers back. They fell asleep holding hands. Neither party having felt this kind of peace in a long time.

They did not stir again until nearly 11am. This as amazing since their idea of sleeping-in was 7am at the latest. They shared this as well as a love of a morning jog at least 3 times a week. That jog had been long forgotten on this morning.

Olivia awoke first. It was so bright and sunny in Alex's room that she squinted her eyes and pulled the covers up over her head with her left hand. She peeked out until they adjusted and it was then than that she noticed she had something in her right hand. Remembering last night, she smiled and squeezed Alex's hand slightly. Alex had really been there when she needed her. She pushed the covers down and put her left hand behind her head. She turned her head towards the ADA and watched her sleep. Alex was light where Olivia was dark it seemed. Olivia's hair was dark, Alex's was light. Olivia's skin was tanned, Alex's was fair. Olivia's eyes where brown, Alex's was crystal blue. Olivia watched the ADA and out of the corner of her eye she saw the clock. It was 11:07am. _Christ I've never slept in this much since I was in college!_ Olivia had no desire to get up however and she noted that Alex's hair tie had gone missing during the night and her blonde hair was fanned out on the pillow around her head. She also noticed that the covers had slipped down to the prosecutor's hips revealing the waist band of her sweats. Being a great Detective, she also noticed that Alex's t-shirt had ridden up sometime while they were sleeping. The amount of skin showing wouldn't have warranted even a PG-13 rating but there was something sensual about the way Alex lay with her right hand resting flat on her stomach and that little bit of toned skin…it all just looked so sexy in the morning light. _God what am I thinking? It's no big deal; one woman can admire another woman's figure. I've had a tiny bit of a crush on her for over a year now that I've kept even from myself, but that's not important either. _

Olivia looked back up to Alex's face as her eyes fluttered open. Alex smiled at Olivia for what seem like the hundredth time in the past 24 hours. _She has a bit of an effect on me_. She ignored her thoughts for now.

"Mmm, good morning, Detective."

"Morning Counselor."

Their voices were still deep from sleep and they let their hands slip away from the other's grasp as they stretched.

"Detective, now that I got my way, and you spent the night, do you think you're going to let me make you breakfast? Or are you going to try to run off again?" Alex asked after she turned to lay on her side so that she faced Olivia with her head propped up by her hand.

"I'm afraid I have to turn you down Counselor…" Alex appeared lightly confused and was about to apologize for presuming that Olivia had no plans today, when Olivia continued as she turned to mirror Alex's position on the bed, "…I intend to make YOU breakfast."

Alex laughed nervously. "Had you nervous Ms. Cabot?" Olivia teased.

"Yes, Ms. Benson, I was being to think that I'd lost my touch."

"Hardly."

Their friendly, if not slightly flirtatious banter was interrupted by Olivia's cell phone ringing. She gave Alex an apologetic glance and turn to grab the offending item from the night stand.

"Benson."

"Hey partner, you better not have spent the night with your face in a file on your desk."

Elliot's tone was teasing but there was a bit of concern mixed in there too.

"No, I just got up; I'll give you a call later today."

"Ok, I'll pick you up Monday?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then. And be sure to say hi to Kathy and the kids for me, El."

You could hear the sounds of Elliot's family in the background as they spoke. It was a whole other world to Olivia when she visited the Stabler home. Maybe one day she'd have someone to distract her when she was on the phone.

As if on cue, Alex tried to get up. She was probably trying to give Olivia some privacy but Olivia acted quickly and grabbed the ADA's wrist before she could get up completely and pulled her gently back down on the bed. Alex mock glared, and Olivia smiled sweetly.

"Sure Liv…which reminds me, Kathy wants to know if you don't like her cooking because she hasn't seen you for dinner in at least five weeks..." Elliot sounded highly amused.

Olivia smiled and shook her head. "Sometime next week ok?"

Alex had decided to remain in bed and was now lying on her stomach next to the Detective; looking at her secretly while she talked.

"She said to tell you 'anytime'." Elliot seemed a little more serious, like when he was trying to be subtle and tell her she was always welcome. He's a good man.

"Alright El, see you Monday. Bye."

"Bye."

She pushed END and flopped back down on the comfortable bed.

"Are you trying to keep me hostage, Detective?" 

"No, Counselor, I wouldn't dream of it." Olivia spoke her tone thick with mock hurt.

"You're incorrigible, Olivia." Alex said jokingly as she got to her feet. "Come on, I distinctly remember someone promising me breakfast."

Alex moved towards the bathroom and closed the door. After using the facilities and properly washing her face and retying her hair in a loose ponytail, Alex exited the bathroom to find her bed well made and her curtains opened.

She scanned the room for signs of Olivia, not finding her she proceeded to the bedroom door that was slightly ajar. Padding down the hallway barefoot, she found Olivia slightly hunched over surveying the contents of her refrigerator.

"Is everything to your liking Detective?" Alex spoke as she leaned against the door frame of the kitchen entrance.

"Yes, Counselor, I think we've got just the things we need." Olivia spoke as she grabbed the eggs and some other things and placed them on the counter. She grabbed several other items from around the kitchen and placed them too on the counter. Then she noticed what appeared to be Alex's little coffee station and she got the coffee going. With that, she turned to Alex who was still watching from the doorway somewhat mesmerized.

"Come on Counselor, go sit and relax, I'll be right back."

Olivia breezed past her and proceeded to the bathroom. She returned minutes later to find Alex's sitting on a stool in the kitchen with the New York Times and a cup of coffee. Noticing Olivia's presence, "Detective you make a great batch of coffee." she praised.

"Well, when I'm at work and you've have the likes of Munch trying to make coffee in the morning, you learn pretty quick that it's a lot less painful to make the pot yourself." Olivia smirked and started making eggs and French toast for breakfast, with some turkey sausages.

Alex watched her cook. She hadn't had someone cook her breakfast since…well she didn't know exactly, but it's been awhile.

"You have it delivered?" Olivia gestured to her newspaper as she placed a plate with great smelling food in front of Alex and put her own plate down.

"Yeah, it's right outside my door this way. Plus, if it weren't for the paper, I'd probably jump right into reviewing briefs or some such thing." Alex folded the paper and picked up the syrup Olivia had placed on the table earlier.

"I should think about subscribing, but I'm worried if I don't make it home for awhile I might not be able to make it through the mountain of unread newspapers once I do get home." Olivia spoke as she picked up her fork and waited for Alex to finish with the syrup.

"Yes, that would be a problem." Alex nodded and she chuckled at the metal image of Olivia scaling an impossibly large mountain of newspapers.

Olivia chuckled too as she thought about how comical it would be. "Laugh it up, Counselor." They talked some more about random things and sipped their respective coffees.

When Alex was done she leaned back slightly and looked at her table mate.

"Olivia that was the best French toast I've ever eaten, thank you for making me breakfast." She spoke sincerely and placed her hand on the Detective's knee and gave it an encouraging squeeze.

"You're welcome, Alex, you deserve it. I'm glad you invited me to stay last night." Olivia looked into Alex's eyes as she spoke and placed her hand over Alex's hand on her knee and squeezed it gently.

"You're welcome, Liv." Alex smiled and picked up her dishes, followed by Olivia who grabbed her own dishes and made her way to the sink. This time they both did the dishes. Alex washed while Olivia rinsed and put them to dry. They'd laughed some more about how they'd both missed their morning jog and how neither of them had been in bed past 7am since college; or so it seemed.

They cleaned the kitchen and then sat in the living room working on their second cup of coffee. Alex sat at one end of the cough with her legs tucked under her and Olivia at the other end, slightly slouched, with her legs stretched out in front of her.

They sat for a few minutes in surprisingly comfortable silence when Olivia spoke up.

"Hey, I'm sure you have things to do today, but I was wondering if you wanted to meet up later for dinner and maybe we could rent some movies. I know it's kind of short notice and all but…" Olivia rambled on, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"That sounds great!"

"…Okay." Olivia breathed a sigh of relief.

With that they'd looked at each other silently for a second and then burst into nervous laughter for no reason. After finishing their coffee, Olivia had gotten dressed after Alex had showed her where she'd so thoughtfully hung her clothes the night before.

After Olivia got dressed Alex volunteered to walk her out. They spoke as they made their way out the apartment door.

"So, it guess I'll see you tonight, huh Detective?" Alex attempted to confirm.

"Yep, under a few conditions." Olivia smiled mischievously.

"Oh no…and what are those, Detective?" Alex gave her best nervous look. This made Olivia smirk. 

"You pick the movies, we order out and you come over to my place." Olivia looked hopeful. Alex was pleasantly surprised at being invited to the Detective's apartment and she was looking forward to it. It almost felt like they were in high school or even college again. All the smiling and shy suggestions, it was not particularly common for either of them, not since they were 21 or 15 at least.

"That sounds fair." Alex smiled. The elevator doors opened and the Detective smiled back and stepped in.

"I'll pick you up here at 7?" Olivia's look told Alex not to worry or argue about taking a cab.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll see you then Liv!" Alex waved quickly as the doors started to close.

"Later, Alex!" Olivia shot back as the doors finally slid shut.

Alex made her way back to her apartment. _My God, Alexandra Cabot is actually allowing herself to just be normal and have fun. _She smiled to herself as she entered her apartment.

Olivia felt strangely content as she walk to her car. She thought about how vulnerable she was last night and how Alex had comforted her. She never liked showing weakness but she didn't feel like she had. Alex made her feel okay and she was happy to have a friend in Alex.

She started the engine and made her way to her apartment. Driving in the city was hell, but today she felt like she could handle it in stride …or in her ride, which ever.

Once Olivia had tidied her apartment, including getting rid of the layer of dust that covered almost everything, she set out to clean the refrigerator out. She even scrubbed the bathroom.

Her apartment was now spotless, which it hadn't been in weeks, maybe even months. She'd changed her sheets and towels and added the dirty ones to the growing mountain of laundry she had moved to the entry hall. She'd even lit a scented candle in her bathroom, and one in her living room adding faint smells of jasmine to the air. She'd even gone as far as to mop all the floors.

Standing, from her vantage point near the mountain of laundry, she appreciated the sight of her small but clean and welcoming apartment. Stuffing all the clothes in to huge sacks, after she extinguished the candles she'd lit earlier, she exited her apartment dragging the laundry sacks in an oversized clothes basket behind her.

After stuffing the items into the trunk of the car she proceeded to spend the couple hours, at the laundry mat with a least 5 washers and eventually 5 driers working at once.

She past the time by thinking about the things she wanted to pick up at the bodega on the way home and flipping through 3 month old magazines. She also thought about her dream…well, memory really. She knew her job was hard, both mentally and physically but things still got tough sometimes. She'd been caught off guard a little when Elliot had lifted the sheet and looked up at her in what could be described as shock and dormant rage. She'd nodded dumbly as Elliot released the sheet and stood stripping off his gloves. "Get her outta here!" he'd barked as he walked past the ME who'd just arrived on scene.

She'd stood frozen for a few beats before following him under the police tape toward the path that would lead them to the car.

They hadn't spoken about the state of the victim once she fell into step beside him; only voicing the need to catch the prep and about possible leads. She hadn't pushed to talk about it once in the car either, because she couldn't figure out what to say anyway. She was glad that they knew each other and he'd glanced at her once he started the engine, offering his silent form of comfort.

The suddenness of seeing the victim and the brutality of the crime was what had disturbed her. Last night's nightmare was just a reflection of her stress and lack of sleep. Alex had done the right thing to call out to her to focus her. Her voice had brought her back to reality. She was glad that someone, other than Elliot, was there for her too.

After folding all the clothes neatly into the huge basket she threw the empty laundry bags on top. Heading back to the car, she made a stop at the small bodega near her building. She made her way down the aisles grabbing essentials, as well as thinking about some things ADA Cabot might like. Finally she reached the beverage aisle to snag a couple bottles of wine and some corona before returning to the produce aisle for some limes and finally, on to the check-out. She'd seen Alex order a corona once, deviating from her simple white wine beverage of choice, at the bar. The Detective had even gotten chips, two types of dip, microwave popcorn, and an assortment of movie night candy favorites.

Finally parking near her building, near meaning almost a block away in New York, she noted she'd have to make at least two trips to get everything up-stairs. _Can't say I didn't exercise today! _She smirked and proceeded with taking the groceries first and then returning for the laundry. After her second trip up she packed her clothes away and packed away the groceries. It was almost 6pm, so she decided to take a shower get ready to pick Alex up.

Alex's day had proceeded along similar lines. She'd tidied up some and had taken her dry cleaning to be done, including the navy suit from last night. Throughout the day her thoughts kept drifting back to the Detective who'd shared her bed that night. She'd grown exceptional fond of Olivia over the past year or so, and she'd had to admit to herself that she had an almost school-girl crush on the sexy woman. This was, of course, an extremely new and strange experience for the ADA. She'd even gone to the grocery store to pick up some wine to take to Olivia's. She went to the video store, where she picked up a mix of action and comedy titles. She also included a secret favorite, "Legally Blonde" from her own collection.

She'd gotten back home about four and read though some briefs for court on Monday and organized her attaché case since she'd just been stuffing things in there all week. Around 6, she headed to the shower.

Olivia spent quiet awhile deciding on what to wear; which was highly irregular. She'd probably spent less time in the shower. After blow drying her short perfectly streaked hair she'd stood in front of her closet in only her black lace bra and black lace boy-shorts. She'd decided to wear them on a whim, for some reason she wanted to feel sexy. She's reached into the closet of freshly launderer clothes and retrieved an old pair of faded jeans that hugged her in all the right places. She pondered some more and closed the closet opting instead for a tight light blue t-shirt. Satisfied with her reflection, she settled on her dark blue and white Pumas, which were pretty useless to a serious runner like herself but they were great casual shoes. Styling her hair and applying a very small amount of make-up she grabbed her car keys and cell phone and headed for the door, here she slipped on her black leather knee length jacket, opting to leave her gun home as she did earlier in the day but slipping her badge into her jacket pocket.

She decided to take the stairs down and reached for her cell phone as she pushed open her apartment doors.

She scrolled down until she found Alex's number. Two and a half rings later Alex answered the phone.

"Cabot." She heard the curt but pleasant voice of the ADA.

"Hey, it's Liv, I'm on my way over now…do you need more time?" Olivia spoke as she neared the car.

"Oh no, I'm ready, just buzz the apartment when you're here and I'll be right down, okay?" Alex had been studying her shoe options when her phone rang.

"Sure, I'll see you soon then, bye."

"Bye, Liv." They hung up at the same time.

Olivia opened her car door and made her way uptown again.

Alex looked down at herself. She decided on some tight worn blue jeans and a round neck cotton heather gray sweater. It was a light cable knit sweater from A&F. Finally bending down she reached into her closet and extracted her gray and white Pumas. An impulse purchase but they were cute and she couldn't pass them up.

It was a few minutes to 7 by the time she'd styled her hair, opting to leave it down and as she slipped on her glasses instead of her contacts. Reaching over and grabbing the small shoulder bag she'd put the movies and wine in; she turned off all the lights in her bedroom. Walking down the hall toward the living room, she heard the buzzer.

"Be right down!" she called into the device and sprinted out the door towards the elevator.

Reaching the lobby in record time she jogged down the front steps to Olivia who was leaning against the car. Olivia's hands were in the front pockets of her jeans forcing her coat open so that Alex had a great view of the Police Detective's athletic form. _Hmmm, she's in great shape. _Alex noted absently.

Thinking quickly to clear her thoughts, "You're right on time Detective." Alex smiled as she stopped in front the other woman.

"Well, I try to be, Counselor." She returned the smile and moved to open the passenger door for the attorney.

As they both settled into the car and Olivia pulled out and headed back to her apartment with her guest in tow.

"Thank you for inviting me over, Liv..." Alex spoke sincerely.

"It's my pleasure, really, I like spending time with you, Ms. Cabot." Olivia answered honestly.

"I like spending time with you like this too, Detective Benson." Alex smirked and relaxed into the passenger seat. They were officially playing the smiling game again.

"So did you get the movies or should I stop at my video store?" Olivia asked.

"Oh Yea, I got them, I brought some comedies and a couple action types to choose from."

"Sounds great." Olivia said as she glanced at her passenger out of the corner of her eye.

Once inside Olivia's apartment Alex's eyes moved around the main room appreciatively. It was evident that the Detective had been cleaning since the last time Alex and some of the squad had come over. During the day she'd imagined that Olivia had regretted inviting her over because she'd be forced to clean and have someone in her personal space. Those fears disappeared miraculously when she'd seen Olivia leaning against the car waiting for her. They were both fairly private people, who'd just opened up their homes and inevitably their lives to one another.

"Make yourself comfortable Alex, there's a drawer in that side table near the couch with tons of take-out menus, let me know what you want." Olivia called as she went to deposit her jacket in her room.

She returned seconds later to find Alex scanning through a huge stack of different colored take-out menus.

Olivia plopped down on the cushion next to her. "There are lots to choose from…" Olivia spoke with an amused tone. "…maybe we can narrow it down by eliminating the types of food you're not in the mood for?" Olivia suggested.

"Hmm, what do you want Liv?" Alex said this as she looked directly into Olivia's eyes. Olivia swallowed.

"I'm not really in the mood for Italian or Indian, and I have Chinese almost every few days for lunch when I'm at work. How about Thai? I love Thai." Olivia suggested.

"Oh God, I haven't had good Thai in so long! Let's go with Thai." Alex exclaimed a little too excitedly for her own good. She blushed when she's noticed her girlish outburst.

Olivia laughed lightly. "Thai it is, Counselor."

Olivia took the stack of menus from Alex and looked through it for her favorite Thai restaurant. She hoped Alex would like it too.

"Here we go, Thai Spice, this is my favorite." She pulled out the light green menu and handed it to Alex.

"Great…" Alex smiled and flipped open the menu as Olivia was about to get up. Noticing Olivia moving to stand, to put the other menu's back, Alex grabbed her arm and pulled her back down beside her never taking her eyes of the menu in her right hand. Olivia looked at her curiously, but she said nothing. Alex only glancing at the menus in Olivia as she took them from Olivia's hand and, leaning over the arm rest, she placed them back in the drawer and closed it. Only glancing away from the menu in her hand a couple times.

Olivia was amused by Alex's actions and she scooted closer to look at the menu in Alex's hands. They sat shoulder to shoulder on the large couch and reviewed the menu.

Alex was the first to break the companionable silence. "I want Pad Thai, is it good at this place?" she enquired.

"Oh yeah, everything is good, I might go for the Basil Chicken over steamed rice." Olivia spoke, still looking at the menu.

Alex leaned back into the couch. "For me, Shrimp Pad Thai it is then." Alex smiled as Olivia nodded to her.

"You want some Thai Iced Tea too?"

"Ooo, that sounds good."

With that Olivia rose from the cough and moved to get the cordless. "You want any appetizers from them? I've got chips and dip."

"No, I'll have some of your chips." Alex smiled as she watched Olivia dial the appropriate numbers and place their orders.

"It'll be about 20 minutes. I'm going to grab us some chips and some drinks…you wanna come see what I got…I kinda went a little crazy." Olivia smiled, blushing slightly.

"Of course Detective, lead the way." Alex stood and followed Olivia into the small but well kept kitchen. In the far corner was every kind of chips known to man, and an assortment of other goodies.

"Well, Olivia, you've outdone yourself." Alex chuckled. Olivia was expressionless as she wordlessly opened the refrigerator door, stood beside it and waved her hand in front of it as though she were Vanna White.

Alex laughed at the sight and shook her head in disbelief at the mix of juices, beer, sodas, a couple wine bottles, and even a few bottled waters as well as some regular refrigerator items neatly arranged in the spotless fridge.

"Wow, I'm impressed, I feel like I'm at the movie concession stand…So many choices, so little time!" Alex exclaimed in mock panic, forcing them to laugh out loud.

"Okay Counselor laugh it up, no Coronas for you then, I even have limes." Olivia warned jokingly.

"Oh Detective you wouldn't…" Alex walked over to stand beside Olivia linking her arm with Olivia and pouted.

"If I ever told Elliot you pouted he'd have me committed for delusional uttering." Olivia said seriously causing Alex to break her pout into a grin and slap Olivia's arm playfully.

"Yes well, I have a reputation to uphold and I trust that you have no intention to be committed, so this pout you say you saw never existed, did it?" Alex stood close to Olivia with her arms now crossed over her crest with her questioning eyes directed at Olivia.

"What pout?" Olivia bantered back.

"Very good Detective, we have an understanding." Alex smiled sweetly and reached past Olivia and pulled out two Coronas. She pressed one into the Detective's hand and closed the fridge door. Noticing the fridge magnet bottle opener at the same time, she grabbed it and looked into the Detectives amused eyes as she put her own bottle down on the counter and then she closed her fingers around the Detective's hand holding the bottle steady as she opened it for her. She removed her fingers from around the Detective's hand slower than necessary and recaptured her own bottle and popped the top.

During the exchange the air had shifted slightly and was charged with some sort of energy.

Neither acknowledged it, instead Olivia raised her bottle in thanks and took a long drink of the ice cold beer. Alex smiled and returned the gesture.

Olivia was the first to speak as she moved past Alex to the counter with all the goodies. "Thank you, Ms. Cabot, how about we get started on some of this and pick our first movie before the food gets here."

"Sounds like a plan, Ms. Benson." Alex moved to survey the goodies in question.

Olivia grabbed a small pink bag from a larger grocery bag on the counter and extracted one of five large limes. Moving over to the dish rack she took a small knife and deftly cut the tart item into wedges on a small wooden butcher block. Turning to Alex who was now leaning against the far counter watching her while snacking on the contents of a tortilla chip bag. Olivia put down the knife and took up two wedges, slipping a wedge into her Corona with a little resistance from the small opening. She smiled mischievously and walked over to Alex. Standing in front of the ADA, she became serious and looked into the ADA's eyes questioningly. Alex nodded slightly and Olivia, never breaking eye contact, slowly pressed the wedge into Alex's bottle opening. As the wedge splashed into the liquid, Olivia gave her a small smile and a playful wink and walked away.

Suddenly Alex's mouth became particularly dry, and she lifted her bottle to her lips and took a long sip.

Olivia pulled open a cupboard and retrieve a short stack of napkins and then took out two folks and two knives from a nearby drawer.

She turned as she exited the kitchen to make sure the slightly flushed ADA was following her.

"It's okay if we eat at the coffee table and watch the movie?" Olivia asked over her shoulder as she walked into the living area.

"Yeah, that's perfect." Alex watched from behind the couch as Olivia put the napkins on the coffee table and set out the cutlery.

As if on cue, the intercom buzzed to alert Olivia that the delivery person was downstairs. Buzzing him up she went to get some cash from her room.

"Alex, pick the first movie…" she called over her shoulder as she pushed open her bedroom door.

Alex opened her bag and took out all the movies and placed them on the coffee table. Noticing the large TV with a DVD/VCR combo, she grabbed 'Legally Blonde' from its case and turned on the TV. She slid the DVD into the tray and closed it. Almost instantly the TV changed from the blue screen to the main menu of the movie. Grabbing the remote, she glanced up at Olivia as she return to the couch. Olivia smiled and was about to join her back on the cough when her door bell rang. Changing direction she proceeded to answer the door and pay for their food.

Olivia placed the bag of aromatic food on the coffee table and pulled out a Styrofoam box with 'Skimp Pad' scribbled on top.

She placed it in front of Alex on the coffee table and put her own down on the table.

"I brought some wine…"Alex reached into her bag and pulled out the bottle of white wine. "I should have given it to you to chill earlier."

"Thanks Alex, how about I put this to chill for later and I bring out one that's already in the fridge?"

"That would be nice." Alex handed over the bottle to the Detective who disappeared into the kitchen only to return with two wine glasses and a freshly opened bottle of chilled white wine.

Olivia poured them each a glass and sat down. "I can't believe it Counselor, 'Legally Blonde'?" Olivia smirked at her couch-mate. Alex blushed slightly but bantered back.

"Detective Benson, this is a perfectly expectable legal film that addresses some key issues facing female law students." Alex looked directly at Olivia trying to be as serious as possible.

"Well, that's great because I like this movie too…it's all about the issues, right Counselor?"

"Precisely..." Alex smiled but turned slightly nervous and reached for the stack of movies on the coffee table "…if you want to watch one of the other…" Alex's arm was tugged back gently before she could reach the boxes.

"Don't you dare, Counselor." Olivia spoke firmly but softly.

Alex half-smiled and relaxed again. They both flipped open their boxes of delicious food as Alex pressed play. Getting comfortable, Alex followed Olivia's lead and kicked off her shoes, Alex even folded a leg under her, feeling more at home.

They ate and laughed at the movie, occasionally sipping their wine. This was one of the best and most relaxing evenings for both of them.

By the time the movie finished, they were pleasantly stuffed. Olivia cleared the coffee table and put the leftovers in the fridge while Alex changed the DVD. She put 'Speed 2' in the DVD tray and joined the Detective in the kitchen. They made a small bowl of popcorn and grabbed some sodas from the fridge, Alex opting for a Diet Coke while Olivia picked up a bottle of Root Beer. Olivia turned off all the lights in the apartment except one in the living room that had a dimmer that she turn way down so there was only a soft glow. Olivia sat in one corner of the couch with her back resting against the arm and one leg bent in front of her while the other hung off the couch.

"I like your shoes Detective; I've got on the same one's in gray and white." Alex smirked as she held up one of her own shoes briefly. They were wearing the same style of Puma in different colors.

"I did make a note of that early Counselor, very nice. Good to know you have acceptable taste." Olivia smiled wickedly. Alex raised an eyebrow and stuck her tongue out at Olivia like a seven year old before laughing at herself. Olivia laughed and shook her head as Alex got comfortable on the couch again. She curled her legs under her and propped her head in her hand that rested on the arm of the couch. Without further ado, they turned their attention to the second movie, occasionally commenting on things and talking about what they thought when they'd first seen it.

The movie was almost finished when Alex's head bobbed and her eyes fluttered open. She must have nodded off. She took off her glasses and placed them on the coffee table, rubbed her eyes. She glanced over to Olivia who was still watching the movie. Alex decided to just scoot down a little so that her head rested on the arm of the couch.

Suddenly Olivia got up off the couch and went down the hallway and into her bedroom. Alex thought she was on a bathroom break when the Detective returned with a pillow. Alex lifted her head and looked at Olivia in question. Olivia sat down on the end of the couch again but this time sitting regularly facing forward. She placed the pillow in her lap and tugged gently on a part of Alex's sweater that she could reach. Alex looked into the eyes of the Detective and scoot toward her. Slowly she lay on her side with her head coming to rest on the pillow in Olivia's lap, her legs finally getting a chance to stretch out.

"Better Counselor?" Olivia inquired as she gently stroked Alex's hair.

"Mmm, much." Alex mumbled, still sleepy.

Olivia was exhausted. She had been at work since 5am and it was pushing midnight by the time she turned off her desk lamp. Elliot had left about an hour ago and she looked up to see Cragen closing his office door behind him as he shrugged into his taupe colored trench coat and looked over a file.

She thought about the call that she'd received only moments ago and smiled, reliving it.

_Olivia was going over a file for what seemed like the hundredth time, hoping that a clue or a possible suspect would jump out at her. The ringing of her phone disrupted her._

"_Benson." _

"_God Liv, you're still there...," it was more of a statement but laden with concern. _

"_Yeah…" Olivia laughed humorlessly, "I've been trying to find something in these random words and phrases in this file."_

"_Liv come over." Olivia was surprised by the soft concerned voice that met her ear. ADA Alex Cabot rarely sounded as though she was pleading. And come over? It felt good to hear someone, especially Alex telling her to come to their home after a long, hard day._

"_I'll leave here in about an hour or so…" Olivia was interrupted._

"_I'll be expecting you here in 20 minutes Detective," The firm and sure voice of the ADA was back. "That's how long it's going to take me to make you something to eat and then run the bath water before you are on the front stoop." _

"_Alex, that's really not necessary, you should be asleep…" Once again Olivia was cut short._

"_Olivia, who are you kidding? You're going to be there until dawn working if not crashing in the crib. Come and have a meal with me. Give me some company. Give this friendship and yourself a chance."_

"_Are you trying to bribe an officer of the law with food and your company, Counselor?" Alex laughed softly._

"_I wouldn't dream of it Detective." There was a small pause but Olivia final broke the silence._

"_I'll see you in 30 minutes, Alex." They said their good-byes and hung up._

Olivia was brought back to reality by the voice of her Captain.

"Get out of here and get some rest Olivia, it's been a long day and I don't expect to see you in here until Monday morning." Cragen said as he walked up near her desk and looked seriously into her eyes with a caring under current.

"I was just leav…" she began but was cut off.

"I don't want to hear it Benson. Go home. You can't help these people if your eyes aren't fresh, so save me the trouble of suspending you to make you take care of yourself." Cragen then nodded in the direction of the door. "Come on, walk out with me."

"What you don't trust me, Cap?" Olivia smirked and sipped into her leather jacket.

Don Cragen knew better than to trust one of his Detectives to go home without a fight. Little did he know that Olivia had already been summoned by a certain blonde ADA. They walked out and Don hailed a cab for Olivia and bid her good night. She climbed into the cab after returning the sentiment.

She watched the Captain walk to his car before she registered the cabby asking her where she needed to go. Without even thinking twice she gave him Alex's address and sat back into the seat. Only then did she realize how unbelievably tired she was.

Alex had simply held open the door when she'd arrived and let her walk in. Olivia was about to turn to her hostess when she felt hands prompting her and taking her jacket off. Olivia was always a little surprised by Alex's caring side but this was the Alex she'd come to realize existed behind the door of this apartment and even her own apartment.

Turning as Alex hung her jacket in the closet; she failed to conceal a yawn from Alex.

"Into the kitchen Benson, There's some tomato soup and garlic bread. You need to eat something." Alex walked ahead of her and into the kitchen as she followed. Too tired to say anything Olivia sat down on a bar stool and inhaled the aroma of the food laid out in front of her. She ate silently; occasional glancing up at Alex who sat at the island sipping her tea and reading what appeared to be some legal documents. She was wearing navy blue pajama bottom pants and a light blue t-shirt that hugged her upper body.

She was almost done eating when Alex glanced up and met her eyes with a soft expression on her face. Rising from her position at the island, Alex disappeared from the kitchen and a few moments later Olivia could hear water running in the bathroom.

She finished her meal, put her dishes in the sink and was about to wash them when Alex's voice stopped her.

"I ran you a bath and there are some clean clothes on the sink for you." Alex spoke softly but there was obviously no room for argument. "Go…I'll finish the dishes. Although it's late the bath will relax you. "

Olivia looked into the deep blue of Alex's eyes for a moment as Alex came to stand next to her. Alex broke the eye contact first and took the soup bowl from Olivia's hand and lightly pushed Olivia in the general direction of the bathroom.

Taking the hint that protest was futile Olivia walked toward the bathroom but stopped as she reached the kitchen door way and turned to Alex.

"Thank you, Alex."

"You are very welcome Detective, now get going before the bath water gets cold." Alex said before turning to look over her shoulder with a smile.

They'd climbed into bed together and fell asleep almost instantly. That wouldn't be the first time they'd slept together. The second time being the movie night at Olivia's, which ended with both of them falling asleep on the couch. Alex had woken up on the couch sometime early in the morning and woken Liv from an uncomfortable sitting up sleeping position and Olivia had taken her hand, leading her to her bedroom. They had simply crawled under the covers together; too tired to even change.

Now, it was only a few minutes before 6am and Alex looked at the women sleeping inches away from her. They had been spending a lot of their free time together as of late and the knowledge that they'd shared a bed at least a few times in the past two weeks brought a smile to her usually perfectly schooled face. The smile widened when she realized they might get more time together because Olivia worked late a lot and seemed to enjoy being taken care of and she had a big case that week which had finally come to a promising end today. More nights together were seemed to be in their future.

Something was happening here and neither of them was going to stop it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Olivia must have felt Alex's eyes on her because she stirred and turned to face Alex on her side.

"Morning Counselor." Olivia spoke while she positioned her head in her hand.

"Good Morning to you too Detective." Alex lay on her back with her head turned towards Olivia.

Olivia glanced out the window beyond Alex, seemingly in deep thought. She closed her eyes briefly and exhaled slowly.

"What a week huh?" She glanced at Alex as she spoke.

"Yeah, what a life!" Alex spoke and they shared a chuckle.

There were a few moments of silence before Olivia spoke.

"Umm thank you for making me come over last night. I won't have gotten anything done in my state."

"Not a problem Liv, I do care you know? I'm not an 'Ice Queen' like they say I am." Alex said with a small note of humor in her voice, but Olivia could tell that what people thought of her bothered her.

"They're definitely wrong about you Counselor, and it's nice to feel like someone is looking out for me."

"Get used to it Detective, because I won't let you forget it." She felt like she wanted to add more but didn't.

"Well, I care as well Counselor; and I'm not the only one who burns the midnight oil as you well know." Liv gave Alex a mock accusing look.

"Well yeah, I'm guilty too." Alex smiled.

"I almost forgot…you did a brilliant job on the Harrison case this week Alex, Munch wasn't sure we'd get her, there was so much circumstantial evidence and only a small amount of anything concrete."

"Well, Detective, you guys did the foot work. I just prosecuted her to the fullest extent of the law with what Munch and Fin gave me. The criminal will be put away this time, but we still have the sentencing hearing next week to see how long she'll be off the streets." Alex closed her eyes as she finished speaking and exhaled. She was replaying snippets of the trial in her mind particularly its major ups and downs. It had been touch and go there for awhile.

"You did great Alex; you should give yourself more credit. You made a solid case out of something that could have gone either way if the jury were swayed but you nailed her…I just hope we find a lead in this latest Central Park case."

"I hope you guys get this guy, we already have such a solid case against him. The pictures of that child came across my desk and...well…" Alex paused and shared a look of understanding with Olivia before closing her eye and sighing. She continued, "Now we have to find the bastard and drag him from whatever rock he crawled under." Alex opened her eyes and looked into Olivia's warm brown eyes. "And Liv, since we've decided to get all mushy…thanks, I'm glad to know you care about me too."

"You know my nightmare was about that case…that girl so young and so brutalized…I wanted to thank you again for being there for me that night. I'm sorry if—"

Alex cut Olivia off. "Liv, don't apologize for something like that, I'm glad I was there when you needed someone. I did it because I wanted to. We really need to stop apologizing and thanking each other for things like this." Sitting up, Alex pushed her pillow up so that she could lean against it; in much the same way she'd done the nightof the nightmare in question. Olivia suddenly found the sheets extremely interesting and touched the fabric with her fingertips as though she were quality control. On impulse, Alex covered Olivia's hand with hers on the bed and stroked the back of Olivia's hand with her thumb.

Not looking up at Alex, Olivia turned her hand over and gently intertwined their fingers. She brought their clasped hands to her lips slowly and as her lips touched the back of Alex's hand in a soft kiss she looked into the other woman's eyes and realized what she'd done.

Sometime between Olivia taking her hand and her lips touching her hand, Alex had forgotten to breathe. No gesture had ever had that effect on her and she felt warm inside. A simple gesture had rendered her breathless.

They lay together for almost 10 minutes, each consumed in their own thoughts. Their hands stayed linked, rested on the bed between them.

They hadn't spoken about why they'd started to invite and accept each other into their respective apartments, out to lunch or over for dinner. Their dynamic was changing and neither knew where exactly it was heading.

They'd shared a light breakfast of toast and coffee; more like lunch really by the time they'd gotten out of bed. They'd dressed and reconvened in Alex's kitchen.

At the door, Olivia had once again thanked Alex's for opening her home to her only to have Alex tell her if she were so grateful she could take her out for dinner.

Half joking, half hopeful, Alex didn't expect Olivia to accept the challenge of really 'thanking' her.

"I'll pick you up at 7 on Sunday, Counselor." Olivia enjoyed Alex's slightly shocked expression and walked to the elevator bank and pushed the button.

"Liv, I was only joking you don't have to—"

"Are you turning me down Counselor?" Olivia said with mock seriousness.

"No, no…I…I'll see you Sunday, Olivia." Giving up and leaning heavily against her door frame, the elevator doors opened and Alex smiled as Olivia winked at her as she stepped in and the doors closed.

"God what is going on here?" Alex spoke out loud to the empty hallway.

Alexandra Cabot had always been a well dressed woman, but for some reason she could not for the life of her find something to wear. Everything she thought of wasn't right. She felt like she was trapped in a time warp and she'd reverted to a time where wondering what her date would like her in best was foremost in her mind.

"Oh god, what the hell is happening to me…it's just Olivia…the same Olivia I see at the 1-6 almost every day…the same gorgeous woman I see all the time." Alex spoke to herself as she looked at the selection of clothes covering her bed. She knew she'd just called Olivia a gorgeous woman and she was reading way too much into this friendly dinner but she chose to ignore that for now.

Alex truly felt like she was losing it. But for once she was being honest with herself. They were starting to become much better friends and she wasn't going to allow her fears to stop that. Or whatever else was happening between them either.

She was excited to be spending time with the detective and she resolved to just accept what was going on. She settled on a pair of very dark blue low raise jeans that showcased her long legs perfectly and a button down white ¾ sleeve shirt with a fine sliver pinstripe running through it. The skinny leg fit of her jeans ended with her black stiletto heeled boots. Although most of the calf length boot was under her pant leg it looked down right sexy. She'd had to dig the thing out of her closet and dust it off since it had been so long since she'd been encouraged to wear something that wasn't appropriate for court or her jogging shoes.

She knew the shirt was designed without even having the top two buttons, she knew that these boots made her walk with a little more sway, she even knew that these jeans made her ass look fabulous. She knew it and she liked it.

She decided she wasn't overdressed in the least if Olivia was crazy enough to take her to O'Malley's but she was well dressed enough for an old school Italian restaurant if necessary.

A few minutes before Olivia was scheduled to arrive, nervousness and doubt began to creep in. Alex wanted nothing more than to have Olivia see her as something special but admitting it and actually opening the door for her friend was going to be tough.

Grabbing her dark navy blue pea coat from the hall closet she sighed. This could change everything. If this went along the road her mind was wandering down, there'd be no turning back. Being just friends would cease to exist, their working relationship could be affected if something went wrong, and a multitude of other things played in the attorney's mind. Her most prominent thought was whether Olivia felt the same. 'Could she? Would Olivia be able to…what? What was this feeling called? Dear God, the first signs of what could very well be love? Could Olivia Benson love her?' These thoughts stampeded through Alexandra's mind as she stood in her darkened hallway putting on her coat.

Alexandra Cabot had never been so honest with herself about her feelings and she was glad she'd admitted, at least to herself, that she had a crush on the veteran detective. However, the debate whether to change waged and she smiled to herself because of her own silliness. She was startled by her phone and she hurried to answer it.

"Alex? Alex, Olivia's been shot. Munch is on his way to pick you up …he'll be outside in a few. Just come Alex."

"Elliot? Elliot? What's going on? It's Sunday! Olivia's not working today…she's not…"

The line was dead.

She didn't remember going downstairs or getting into Detective Munch's car.

Walking into the waiting room, she saw Elliot sitting on one of the chairs with his head in his hands. Cragen was leaning against one of the walls looking tired and worn. Alex had never seen him look so old, his eyes were red.

Munch had moved past her to sit in a chair in the corner, a pair of dark sun shades now covering his eyes.

Fin also looked worried but came over when he saw her and ushered her to sit in a chair beside Elliot. Fin took the seat on the other side of her.

Fin began to explain the situation to her in his usual cool tone. "We got a lead on the Central park girl's slime-ball step-father around 3, Albert Sands. We had to move on it. He wasn't at one of his old hang outs like we'd thought; he'd bought an old trailer from his ex-landlord. Some kinda RV thing. He's been camped out in it since he dumped the girl in the park. We got in touch with the landlord and he gave us the plates, on a hunch we ran it and got two parking tickets in the past two weeks on the same street. Everyone who was on the case got called in."

Cragen walked forward and spoke. "By the time we got all the information and they got to the street it was past 6, it was supposed to be a simple pick-up…he must have been tipped off or something and opened fire through the side of the trailer with a 9mm before the first officer knocked on the door. The bastard knew they wouldn't be in front of the door."

"She was shot twice in the back." Elliot spoke as he raised his head and stared straight ahead. Even though he was a strong headed and, by all rights, a macho man Elliot's cheek was wet with tears.

"She kept asking if everyone was okay, saying she was sorry, and asking if I'd call Alex for her….until she was unconscious…" His voice cracked and he got up and slammed his fist into the vending machine a few feet away. "She can't fuckin' die! Why can't someone come out and tell us what the hell is going on in there!"

The loud noise of Elliot's fist against the machine and the raised voices asking Elliot to calm down did nothing to break the trance Alex was in. She was in shock. What seemed like seconds ago she was trying to figure out trivial things like whether Olivia could like her in a button up or pull over, and now she was trying to process all the information Fin, Don, and Elliot were giving her. Her life seemed to have gone into slow motion the minute she picked up her phone.

No one seemed to know anything about Olivia's condition yet. She'd been rushed into the OR to repair whatever damage they could and possibly remove bullets_. _How many had Elliot said? Two. What damage had those two bullets caused? That was the life or death question.

"Captain Cragen?"

Everyone looked up as Cragen moved to speak with the way too young looking doctor who had appeared from behind some white double doors. They were nodding and speaking quietly to one another. Cragen let out a long sigh and turned to the group as the doctor stepped away to talk to a nurse.

"Her vest saved her life."

At once they all sighed with relief and moved to stand together.

The doctor returned moments later and addressed them as a group this time.

"She regained consciousness a few times before we put her under on the operating table. She wanted to know if everyone else was ok but she was really out of it. She was asking for an Alex too. Did anyone get a hold of him? She was insisting we contact him, umm something about dinner. He may be a boyfriend or something? " The doctor looked at each of them hoping for some way to contact this Alex before his patient killed him.

"I'm Alex, Alexandra Cabot of the DA's office. We had a dinner engagement." She realized how business-like it sounded when really they were just two friends going out for a Sunday dinner. Her need to stay calm and in control was kicking in; Alex wasn't really here in the waiting room. This was Alexandra Cabot speaking. Alex was for when she could be uninhibited in the early morning sunlight looking at Olivia sleeping beside her. Alex was for movie nights and friendly teasing. Alex was still in the entrance hall of her uptown apartment wondering whether Olivia liked her.

The doctor continued obviously unaware of her internal struggle. "Oh okay, she was pretty out of it but she insisted on someone contacting you."

He continued. "Her injuries are not life threatening, the vest caught the first bullet but the second lodged in her side. There was a fair amount of blood loss but we were able to removed the second bullet and stitch her up. She'll have some extensive bruising from the vest being pushed into her back by the force of the bullet but she's expected to make a full recovery."

"I'll assure you she won't be anywhere but resting at home." Cragen spoke up.

"She won't be awake before visiting hours are over, so I suggest you all get some rest and come back tomorrow when she'll be moved to a room." He continued again, this time turning slightly to address Don Cragen. "She'll recover quickly if she takes care of herself and there's no infection. Just keep her at a desk; she seems to want to be out of here already. Depending on how she does tonight, she should be able to go home tomorrow." Smiling the doctor nodded to the others and walked back through the double doors.

"She scared the hell out of me, I thought…there was just so much blood and she passed out-" Elliot stood next to Alex and placed his hands on his hips and bowed his head, They'd all gathered around the doctor in a semi circle.

"She'll be alright Elliot, she'll be alright." Alex spoke, perhaps trying to reassure herself of that fact too. She placed her hand on Elliot's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Damn, everything happened so fast, we didn't know how bad it was." Fin spoke from his location on her other side.

"Yeah well I knew she'd be fine, Olivia's a fighter." Munch spoke up from his position next to Cragen.

Alex smiled at him and she knew he'd been pretty emotional like the rest of them. Alex excused herself as Elliot moved to answer his chirping cell phone. Munch and Fin moved down the hall to get coffee for the gang and Alex exchanged a small smile with Cragen.

She excused herself from the area and walked down a side hall. As she rounded the nearest corner she leaned heavily against the wall. A tear slid down her face unchecked.

Olivia lay in a hospital bed, wounded and alone. Alex wished she could awaken somehow from this bad dream and find the detective next to her like she had been before.

She stood there for several minutes trying to quiet her racing heart. They'd all had their close calls over the years but this seemed to shake Alex deeply.

Standing against the wall, watching the world go by, the doctors hurrying to see patients, under paid, over worked nurses scurrying up and down the halls and into rooms; she wanted more than a prestigious job and status. She had aspirations of being District Attorney one day but what did that matter when the person she cared about could have died today. It didn't mean she wasn't going to continue pursuing her career goals but she'd surely remember that there was a life outside her office and the courtroom. Maybe even try to take the gang up on a few more offers to go for a drink and say yes to lunch with Olivia and Elliot more often. Maybe she'd even go grin and bear a brunch or two with her mother.

Taking a deep breath and wiping her face quickly she pushed off the wall behind her and rounded the corner back to the waiting area.

Cragen stood from the chair he'd occupied moments after she'd walked away. "Go home and get some rest Alex, there's nothing any of us can do now. The doctor will call us if there's any change during the night. I'm going to go try to get some rest myself."

"And you'll really call me if there's any change?" she asked sarcastically. "No way, Don." This was the ADA talking. Catching the tone herself, she cringed and smiled slightly in apology.

Cragen nodded acknowledging her apology; having felt her tension almost physically as he'd approached her. "I'll call you myself."

"I think I might just stay-"

"Alex, go. Elliot will pick her up tomorrow and you can go over and visit her. I'm sure Elliot will be more than happy to give you his address."

"Elliot's taking her to his place?" Alex frowned. She knew Elliot had a wife and kids to look out for and it would be tough on them if he had to help Olivia recover.

"Yes, Kathy called just before you left. Elliot went home to get things ready for her."

"Do you have Elliot's phone number on your cell phone?" In her haste to meet Munch downstairs after her phone call she hadn't taken her purse with her own phone, she's just grabbed her keys and left.

"Stabler can handle it. He'll take care of her."

"Don, I know he can. But she's my friend too. I'm single and hell, I might work a lot, but she can stay with me. I can take some time off tomorrow and take a personal day or two. Donnelly will just have to understand. "

Cragen looked into her eyes. There was no particular thing he was searching for but he must have found a positive sign because he reached into his coat pocket and handed her his phone.

"Thank you."

Turning, she almost ran into Munch. He pressed a cup of coffee into her hand as she side-stepped to avoid a collision.

Smiling in thanks and raising her cup in a toast, she walked a short distance away and scrolled through the phone's address book. Finding Elliot's phone number and pressed 'SEND'.

Two rings later. "Stabler."

"Elliot, this is Alex. Cragen told that you'd be picking Olivia up tomorrow afternoon."

"Is she okay?" He sounded concerned.

"Yeah, she's fine, don't worry. No word to the contrary. I was wondering if…I want her to stay with me."

"Look Alex, I can handle it. Olivia will be more than okay with us. There's plenty of room for her and she knows everyone here."

"I know that, I just want to be there for her too. I…Elliot, look, I want to take care of her too."

Something in the way she spoke told Elliot that this wasn't about whether there was room at his place, or a friendship struggle, or anything like that. Her voice was clear but still held a current hint of vulnerability that he'd never heard from the ADA.

He'd felt challenged initially but now he felt good knowing that Olivia had someone else who wanted to be there for her and take her in. Coming from the ADA this really surprised him. He knew they'd gotten to know each other better in the past month. Olivia had had lunch with the ADA a couple times in the past two weeks and he knew they'd hung out together sometime a week or so ago after work. He even learned that she'd had plans with her tonight. 

"Elliot? Hello?"

"I have no idea why you're doing this but if she trusts you, I trust you. I can pick you up tomorrow around 1 and we can pick her up together. But if Liv decides she'd wants to stay with me, then that's how it's gonna be."

"Thank you Elliot. I –"

"Just take care of her Alex, and expect me and the guys to be visiting every chance we get."

Laughing a little she breathed a sigh of relief. "Not a problem. We should maybe swing by her place and see what she needs to bring with her."

"Yeah I was planning on it…give me a call in the morning at the station or just come by a little before one."

"I can meet you in the squad room by 1. I'll rearrange my schedule and I'll take the afternoon off as well as Tuesday."

"I don't think you've ever taken a day off since you started working with SVU."

"No, not many of those I'm afraid with the amount of cases you people send me. Thanks again Elliot and good night."

"Good night."

She smiled and pressed 'END'.

"I can't believe you just got Elliot to let Liv stay with you! You're some kind of mind-altering government robot sent here to tamper with our minds Alex."

"Munch only you would conclude something like that. And don't you know it's bad manners to listen in on people's conversations?" Alex laughed.

"Hey if the government can get away with it I don't see why I can't." Munch bantered back.

"Don't listen to his shit Alex, cuz that's what will really fry your brain." Fin grabbed his partner playfully by the arm. "Come on; let me drive your scrawny ass home." He started to escort his partner out. "Come on Alex, we'll drop you off too."

Cragen accepted his cell phone back from Alex as well as her thanks.

"You need a ride too Captain?"

"No you guys go on ahead I'll leave in a couple minutes; I'm parked in the garage here."

"Oh you're brave! I won't even dream of paying what they charge an hour." Munch continued.

"Don't listen to him Captain; we all know he's cheap, as well as paranoid."

Alex shook her head at them and followed as Fin playfully escorted Munch out while he played along and explained his theories.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Alex strode into the squad room like she had done numerous times before; her eyes automatically falling on Olivia's empty chair. Glancing up she met Elliot's sympathetic gaze. They exchanged curt nods of greeting.

Alex perched on Olivia's desk as Elliot spoke.

"I really don't know what's gotten into you Alex, but I'm ready to go get Liv if you are?"

"Well, Good Day, to you too Elliot." Alex said with light humor.

"Sorry, but you've got to admit it took me by surprise for you to call me up like that last night and want Liv to stay at your place, Alex. I know you two have started to hang out together but I've been her partner for years and it's my responsibility."

"You've always looked out for her Elliot, I just want to do my part." Alex glanced down at the desk she sat on and then back at Elliot. "This is new for me too, but Olivia has become my friend and I'm at liberty to be there for her too." 

"Ok look, we can let her decide who she wants to bunk with. How's that?" Elliot reclined in his chair and crossed his ample arms. 

"This isn't a competition of any kind, Detective Stabler." She looked deep into his eyes as she spoke. "If it means that much to you I can tell her I offered but you saw fit to ensure that she stay with you and your family." She paused. When Elliot did not respond right away she continued. "In short, I have no one else to look after since I live alone, she'd be my primary focus, and she'll have enough space and the quiet she needs to heal."

"I'm just completely confused about where you're coming from with this; you step out of your fancy office and come down here and you think just because I have a wife and kids I can't give my partner a place to stay while she recovers?" Elliot laughed humorlessly.

"You're missing the point completely and that's not at all what I'm implying. I just want to help Olivia too. I thought we discussed this?" Alex sighed and glanced around the squad room in an attempt to calm herself. In the courtroom she was always composed and well-schooled but facing Elliot about the woman who had brought her to tears the day before was a very personal and unnerving task. Elliot caught her looking around the squad room and noticed how her eyes fluttered and were slightly glassy as if she was tearing up.

He had seen her look like that on a few occasions, usually something involving a tough case or a particularly heinous crime they were investigating. Like the night before, her behavior had surprised him and he felt somewhat embarrassed for having picked a fight with her the minute she walked in. Especially, since they had discussed the issue the night before.

"Alex, let's just play it by ear okay? I guess we should go with what we decided last night on the phone. I wasn't my goal to bite your head off. She can stay with you if she's ok with that and the guys and I will come by and visit her. Did you get the time off?" His tone had softened and he uncrossed his arms and leaned forward on his forearms over his desk.

Finding herself very much out of her element and feeling exposed Alex found interest in Elliot's desk for a moment and then glanced at Elliot from the corner of her eye. Their gazes met and she nodded, unsure if her own voice would back her up.

"Ok, I guess I'll go tell Captain that I'm headed to the hospital then." Elliot stood.

As he was about to walk past her, he felt her touch his arm lightly and whisper a small thank you.

He was more than intrigued as to the Counselor's behavior. If he'd been surprised when Olivia asked that they call Alex after being shot, he was now extremely curious, particularly about the nature of the relationship going on between his partner and the attractive attorney. Olivia was like a sister to him, a twin even. He wasn't going to give her up to some hot shot attorney. But in his heart of hearts he knew Alex was a trustworthy woman, if nothing else.

Minutes passed as Alex sat on Olivia's desk. She'd been surprised by her own emotions about the issue. Maybe Alex Cabot wasn't all business and she wasn't that good at hiding her emotions when it came to a certain detective. She could maybe even get a life, forge a deeper friendship with Olivia if she played her cards right. She smiled ruefully to herself.

Standing and straightening her skirt, she turned to watch Elliot and Don walk towards her.

"Alex, how are you?" Don asked.

"I feel like hell with a side of despair. And yourself?" she smiled sweetly.

"I'd have to second that and add some worry to the pot."

Munch walked over and found himself in their conversations. "Why do we even bother to exchange pleasantries? We all know we feel like shit." A few eyes rolled. "Cabot, you're looking heavenly as usually, slept any?"

"Sleep and I are not friends John, but I take it you have some theory for that as well that is completely detached from reality?" Alex smiled at the lanky detective.

"Of course, you're madly in love with me and can't sleep at night." John smiled.

"That must be it." Alex shook her head and smiled at John.

"Are we done with this, children?" Cragen interjected. "And where's Fin?"

"Oh, he went to grab us lunch, Cap." Munch supplied.

"Ok, Elliot and Alex are swinging by the hospital to pick up Olivia and she'll be staying at Alex's until she's well enough to stay on her own. She needs some supervision for a while but she'll be good as new in a few weeks." Cragen glanced around at Elliot and Alex.

"Ooo and score 1 for the ADA!" Munch smiled playfully at Elliot.

"This isn't a competition, John, knock it off." Elliot folded his arms.

"Yes, John, we both agreed to let Olivia have the final say." Alex added.

"Oh now you two are corroborating your stories and everything, Liv will be so proud." Munch snickered and scooted out of Elliot's reach before Captain Cragen had to tell them to behave.

He slinked back to his desk. He was happy that Elliot had lightened up and let Alex take care of Olivia. He had noticed the way Elliot just got right to it with her when she'd walked in. He'd had a feeling Elliot was testing her or something to see if she'd back down. But not Alex, she hadn't even gotten her ADA face on when Elliot backed down. He could be overprotective at times since Olivia was like his little sister, best friend, and his partner all in one.

With the Captain's blessing and the unspoken truce to keep the peace between them, they made it to the hospital in companionable silence. They only commented on this bad driver or another. Alex used her cell phone to call ahead to the hospital to get Olivia ready to be discharged. Her no nonsense ADA tone was polite but not overly familiar and Elliot shook his head at the 'Jekyll and Hyde' woman next to him.

They only had to wait a short while before they rolled Olivia out to the curb in a wheel chair. She looked pale and highly medicated but that was to be expected. Olivia is somewhat out of it but she recognized them and smiled.

"Hey Liv." Elliot spoke softly to her while Alex signed some papers the nurse presented to her. The nurse was going over some of the necessary wound treatment information with Alex and other necessities.

Clearing her throat and glancing at Alex for a moment, Olivia looked at Elliot. "Hey El, we're going straight to the 1-6 from here right?" She smiled to show Elliot that she was joking and it wasn't the medication speaking.

"Oh no, we have all the files and paper work in the car, you know we thought we could make you the new mobile unit."

"Wiseass, gimme a hand out of this chair and into the car would ya?"

Shaking his head he helped her up. For the most part she could stand on her own and walk around but with the medication for the pain and to stop any infections, she was sleepy and wobbly.

On the drive to Olivia's apartment, their patient slipped in and out of sleep in the backseat. Deciding that it was best for Elliot to double park out front, Alex would run up and use the key Elliot supplied her and grab a couple changes of clothes for Liv until she could come by and pick what she wanted to have.

Alex felt strange being in the Detective's apartment without her but she had a clear mission. Pulling open a few drawers she selected some t-shirts, most with a NYPD logo somewhere on it, and some sweats and boxers, she even braved the wounded cop's underwear drawer and retrieved some basic briefs and a couple comfortable looking bras. She'd even wondered in to the bathroom and pondered getting Olivia's toothbrush but she's smiled and tracked out of the bathroom remembering that Olivia already had a toothbrush sitting in her bathroom uptown. She placed the items she did snag in a gym bag she'd found in the closet and grabbed a comfortable looking sweater for Olivia on the way out.

Upon arriving at Alex's, with their patient semi-aware of their actions, Elliot helped them settle in at Alex's.

He was impressed with how tasteful yet down to earth the lawyer's apartment is decorated.

Elliot was also intrigued when he was instructed to put Olivia in Alex's bedroom. Especially when, he passed, a half open door that lead into a guest bedroom/office, Olivia had walked for the most part under her own steam but with Elliot's aid she mumbled and stumbled her way into Alex's bed without incident.

Olivia slept for most of the afternoon after Elliot left; he had promised to visit the next day and left Alex all of his numbers. She could have sworn he would demand her first born child if anything happened to Olivia and he didn't know within 30 seconds.

She'd given Elliot all her information and made sure he knew he was welcome to drop by anytime. She'd peeked in on Olivia, fast asleep, in her room and went to make them some lentil soup.

Olivia was awakened by the smell of food and hobbled slightly confused, out of the room to investigate. The apartment isn't hers but it's familiar enough to not frighten her.

"Hey." She called to the figure facing away from her.

"Hey." Alex turns and gives her a warm smile.

"Sorry about dinner…when was it last night?" Olivia smiled trying to make light of the situation.

"Don't be silly, there's nothing to worry about. Don't even worry about that."

Olivia moves closer to Alex in the kitchen, she wobbles a bit but steadies herself using the counter.

"So do you have babysitting duty?"

"No, you're staying here with me until you're not so drugged up but I'm not babysitting you. You don't have to stay if you're more comfortable at Elliot's or something. We were going to ask—"

"Alex, I was only joking. If you'll have me, I'm comfortable staying with you for a couple days."

"At least a week, actually and I offered to have you over here Liv. It's not a problem. You look tired, and you're probably hungry. Let's eat and maybe get you situated before we start in about this okay?" Alex smiled at the drowsy detective.

"Mmm, I think that sounds good."

They just looked at each other and Olivia seemed to sober when she saw the way Alex was looking at her. The attorney looked at her as if she were trying to memorize her. Alex's brows furrowed slightly.

Slowly, Olivia moved forward and took the ADA's hands in hers.

"Are you okay?"

Alex nodded then spoke. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"I'll be fine."

Alex couldn't keep herself in check any longer.

"I'm so glad you're here Olivia." Her voice cracked slightly and hot tears made their way to her eyes. Alex obviously was talking about more than Olivia being here at her apartment and Olivia moved carefully to stand close to her and gently slip her arms around the attorney's slim waist.

Alex lifted her arms and slowly slid them over Olivia's shoulders, mindful of her injured side and sore back.

Leaning in they shared a tentative embrace due to Olivia's injury but extremely heartfelt. Closing their eyes they just leaned in. Olivia thought about how close she'd come to losing her life and how close she'd come so close to never being able to get to know Alex better.

Alex just stopped fighting to control how she was feeling; she embraced Olivia and let the tears flow. She'd never forget how she felt when she got that phone call and the way she felt at the hospital. Olivia had come to mean more to her than she'd ever thought anyone could.

Alex's tears fell hotly on to the Detective's shoulder; she unconsciously nudged Olivia's face and the side of her head gently. Alex inhaled Olivia's smell. Although she smelt a bit like the hospital, Alex could detect that very Olivia smell too. It comforted her. Her friend could have died yesterday and that frightened her very much. The veteran detective was finding a place, not only in her apartment, but in her heart as well.

Olivia was wearing an old t-shirt, Elliot had gotten from her locker and some shorts. She could feel the drops of Alex's tears as they fell through the thin material.

"I'm here Alex, I'm ok." Olivia spoke through her own tears and tightened her hold around the ADA'a waist.

"I'm sorry for falling apart I know you're tired and drugged up. I just-"

"Shhh, it's okay Alex, it feels good to hug you and just get it out." Olivia leaned more heavily on Alex and closed her eyes. She was feeling very tired and emotional.

Sensing a shift in Olivia, one of Alex's hands moved and began to play with Olivia's hair at her nape and thread her fingers through it and massage her scalp.

"Liv?"

"Mmm?" was the sleepy reply.

"Let's eat some soup, just a bit and then you can watch some tv or go to bed okay?"

"Mmm K."

Reluctantly they parted and shared a shy smile and mirrored pink blushes. Olivia moved toward the pot to help Alex, but Alex ushered her away and over to the table.

"Sit, I'll get it, Liv." Leaving the drowsy detective, Alex moved around the kitchen and returned with two bowls of lentil soup. She made two more trips to the kitchen, for the salads and cutlery and for some juice for the two of them.

"This is great Alex, thanks." Olivia was enjoying the meal after not having eaten anything after 12 the day before and the highly questionable breakfast they tried to make her eat was not sitting well. The soup was a welcome addition to her stomach. The medication she was taking required that she eat something, but she hadn't cared for the mush that the nurse tried to make her eat.

Pleased that Olivia was enjoying her food, Alex eat her own and kept an eye on the detective.

After clearing the table, Alex joined Olivia on the sofa and she turned on the tv to watch the news and anything interesting that might be on.

Olivia was favoring one side and leaning so as not to have her weight shifted to her injured side. Olivia was boldly sitting in the center cushion of the sofa so Alex sat close to her. Alex had chosen to sit so that Olivia could lean on her if the need arose. Moving even closer to the detective, their shoulders touched and she nudged Olivia gently with her shoulder; this made her invitation clear. Sleepy brown eyes glanced sideways at her and she smiled cheekily at Olivia who smiled back and leaned her head on Alex's shoulder and let herself lean on the attorney and closed her eyes. The television forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Olivia opened her eyes, the room was still dark and cool and the bedside table clock read 4:23am. She couldn't quite recall how she ended up in the comfortable bed, but at least she knows she was at Alex's. Turning, she expected to see the owner of the bed but only cold flat sheets were visible.

Becoming more aware of her body, she could feel the throbbing pain in her side and the ache in her back where her bruise was.

She slipped out from under the covers and shivered slightly as her bare feet touched the floor. Padding slowly down the hall she saw Alex laying awkwardly on her side on the couch covered with an afghan blanket. She had a pillow at one point but it now lay on the floor between the coffee table and the couch. At first Alex seemed asleep but Olivia's voyeurism was interrupted by a soft moan as Alex stretched and looked towards the hallway. She'd felt eyes on her while she was trying to ward off the cold without making noise in the linen closet just outside her bedroom door in an attempt to get an extra blanket. Alas, she was failing to get warm on will power alone.

"Mmm, hey Liv, you ok?" Alex rubs her eyes and sits up on the couch, pulling her legs under her.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, I have tons of paper work and reference books on my spare bed in the study and I never use it so I just crashed out here. I should have cleared it after dinner." She shrugged.

"There was enough room on your bed for both of us, you're freezing out here." Olivia moved around the coffee table as she spoke and sits gingerly next to Alex.

"You ok? How's your side?" Alex touches Olivia's forearm and unconsciously strokes it with her thumb.

"It's not so bad but I should take something." Olivia is hyper aware of the ADA's hand on her arm and the goose bumps it's causing her. Although Alex seems completely unaware of her actions, Olivia feels the need to explain her body's reactions. "It...It's colder out here than in the bedroom. You know, it's still early; we should go back to bed. The bed is big enough for both of us, you didn't kick me in my side the last time I was in bed with you, so I don't foresee you doing it now." Catching herself she tried to amend what might have been insinuated. "Ah, I mean-"

Moving her hand and smiling at Olivia, Alex stands and throws the afghan on the back of the couch while interrupting the suddenly rambling Detective.

"You're right, let's go; I'll get you a glass to have in the bathroom for water. Why don't you go grab your prescription and we'll reconvene in the bedroom?"

"Yes, Counselor, we'll reconvene in your bedroom." Shaking her head Olivia gets up and watches the determined attorney stride into the kitchen.

The usually confident detective was standing next to Alex's bed waiting for her when Alex returned.

"What do I have to do, subpoena you to get you to get in the bed, Benson?" Smirking Alex hands the slightly wide eyed Detective the glass and crawls on all fours slowly onto her bed and settles on the far side, climbing under the blankets "Hit the lights when you're done, Liv and get in", snuggling in she turned on her side to face the Detective's side of the bed.

Downing her pill and having turned the lights off, Olivia slid under the covers next to Alex.

"Mmm, you're right; it's much warmer in here." Alex said sounding suddenly sleepy.

"Yeah." That was all Olivia could manage before she drifted off to sleep again.

Perhaps it was the comfortable company, but they both fell asleep quickly in the predawn light. If someone had told Olivia 3 months prior she'd be sleeping soundly next to the beautiful and infamous ADA Alexandra Cabot, she'd have laughed in their face and called them crazy. Well maybe not laughed out right but she'd have been suspicious of why they would even think about such a thing. Perhaps she had been transparent and they could see the way she looked at Alex from time to time. The looks she would bestow upon the ADA's various body parts from time to time when Alex would sit on her desk or presented her cases in court. Granted she'd never been gay, but Siena College wasn't devoid of a lesbian crowd and she'd discovered her bi-sexuality. These days men or nothing at all was what she was used to, the latter being most likely, but the blonde ADA had reminded her of why she wasn't entirely straight. However, an attraction to women was different from a relationship or sex. It was a whole new ballgame to be slipping into mini fantasies about Alex.

They'd always had their differences as most people who were passionate about their jobs tend to. Alex intent on doing her job and Olivia determined to do hers. The victims were foremost in her mind not necessarily the suspect. Alex's job was to deliver justice not necessarily to be loyal to the victim at all times. At the end of the day they were both on the same side and they'd come to respect that. The bickering wasn't as harsh and few and far in between now.

Olivia had spent no time analyzing herself about Alex, not even after spending a few nights sleeping next each other. Not really at least. But considering how lucky she had been to escape with her life, she wasn't going to ignore certain things anymore.

She'd been scared out of her mind when the shots rang out without warning. The searing pain in her side and the sharp pressure and ache in her back, the force of the impact to her back had brought her to her knees. Eyes wide, her hands dropped to her sides limply as she could hear voices in the distance, she'd lost her grip on her gun and it clattered to the ground beside her harmlessly. The soft sound of gun fire, the quiet of shouting, the slow motion of the whole scene had played out while she fell forward completely onto the ground, her hand going to her injured side. She felt hot liquid spill out between her fingers.

Elliot had grabbed her only a second or two later, and pulled her into his lap. She'd looked up at him and saw every year of his life etched into his face. Every pain and every worry illustrated before her. She'd smiled up at him and watched his face crumble and hot tears stream down his face. He yelled to her to hang on, that she couldn't leave him yet. He'd told her she'd been through worse and that help was on the way and that the bastard who did this to her was dead within seconds of discharging his weapon. She'd said she was fine, and that she loved him and the gang and she demanded to know if everyone was okay and unharmed. Then she'd asked him to call Alex. To tell Alex that she…and everything went black.

All the memories were coming back to her more vividly than before and her peaceful sleep was becoming disturbed. She still couldn't remember the ambulance ride, but she remembered the operating lights shining down on her, a nurse telling her to count backwards. "Alex, tell Alex…pl…please." And once again her world turned black.

Waking in a hospital room, Cragen had greeted her and told her what had happened as best he could and filled in some of the gaps. It had refreshed her memory and he'd told her that Elliot and Alex would be down to pick her up later that day. He'd smiled and told her that they were all worried but they knew she was a fighter. He'd also asked her not to make Stabler and Cabot wrestle over her too much. She'd smiled at the silly mental image of Alex wrestling in a power suit with the buff ex-Marine. "Good to see you smile, Olivia…you're like a daughter to me. I better get out of here before I get in too late for work and those devils get suspicious. And don't tell the world wrestling champions I was here, they'll be in later to get you." She'd fallen back asleep only to be awakened by Nurse Hatchet with a plate of highly suspicious "healthy" food. It was like trying to feed a beat cop a whole wheat donut, it just wasn't working. Later she'd been wheeled out to Elliot's unmarked cruiser and watched Alex sign for her release.

They were her only family, just their small squad and now, Alex. She had felt like she could cry when Elliot joked with her outside the hospital and the corner of Alex's mouth had curled up slightly in a hint of a smile when she heard them bantering while she signed the papers. She'd always remember that drug blurred memory of Alex and Elliot. It had meant more to her upon reflection than the actual incident had at the time. Now she was clearly thinking about it whereas then she wasn't even able to stay awake in the car right afterwards.

Olivia's eyes flew open for the second time that morning, the tears rolled out of her eyes as she starred into the space near the bed aimlessly.

A sound near the window made her turn slowly. Alexandra Cabot was silhouetted in the window. The bright light radiating from the space all around her and her arms were wrapped around herself. She must be looking at the activities going on outside but Olivia noticed her shoulders were slumped and her head bowed.

Olivia took at breath to alert Alex to the fact that she was awake but she heard a small sniffle. Just then, Alex turned her head slightly and the sun light reflected off of a tear that slid down her face.

Moving up behind Alex slowly but loud enough for Alex to know she was there, and without giving it much thought or criticism, she slid her arms around the slim waist in front of her and pulled Alex gently back to lean against her.

Alex's breath hitched as her tears increased and a strangled sob left her body. Olivia moved her hands up and took Alex's hands in her own and together they wrapped their arms around Alex's body. Olivia molded her body to the back of Alex's and rested her chin on Alex's shoulder. They stood in the window; neither really seeing what was going on in the world outside. Alex's eyes were struggling to catch a hint of their reflection in the glass. She could just make them out, even with the brightness of the 10am sun. She closed her eyes at the sound of Olivia's voice so close to her ear.

"What is it Lex?" Olivia whispered.

"Nothing." Alex knew Olivia didn't believe her.

"It's okay, Alex, you can tell me."

"You." She said, her voice wavering.

"Yes, me, you can tell me."

"No, I mean it was you. Only this time the call was different. In my nightmare, that call was very different. You'd left us, Liv, and Elliot had called to tell me that you had…that you had died."

"Oh Alex, I'm so sorry. Don't cry Lex, it was a nightmare, I'm right here honey. You're gonna take care of me and I'll be as good as new. I'm sorry I told Elliot to call you, it must have been horrible to—,"she pulled Alex tighter against her and let her own tears fall.

"No, I'm glad they called me," turning in Olivia's arms she could only glance briefly into Olivia's tear filled and concerned eyes before she embraced her gently. Her arms over Olivia's shoulders while one hand moved to play with Olivia's hair. Alex avoided Olivia's side and back like she'd done in the kitchen the day before. "I would want to know if something ever happened to you, Liv. I came to the hospital with Munch, Elliot sent him to pick me up. We were all there; it was so frightening to know all we could do was wait and then when the doctor came and told us you'd be ok. I was so relieved." Sighing heavily and embarrassed for crying she leaned in and buried her face in the crook of Olivia's warm neck.

"I'm alright Alex, let it out. I'm here now." Olivia just held her and she let her fingers play with the end of Alex's blonde ponytail.

They just relaxed into the feeling for a minute when Olivia spoke up again, "Come lay here with me."

Without protest Alex let Olivia pull away and take her by the hand. Olivia crawled into bed first and slid to the center of the bed and lay on her uninjured side. Motioning for Alex to lie like her with her back to Olivia; Olivia pulled Alex back into her with an arm around her waist. She spooned into the ADA's back and inhaled the clean smell of the blonde hair in front of her.

"Don't leave me, Liv." Alex whispered before closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of Olivia's arm around her.

"It would take more than that to get me to leave you, plus I still owe you dinner, Counselor." Olivia smiled as Alex chuckled lightly.

"That's right, you do owe me."

"Don't push it."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Alex replied and laid her hand on top of Olivia's. Olivia's finger began to make idle circles on Alex's stomach through her t-shirt even though Alex had her hand over hers.

Alex was back. She was lying in bed with the delicious Olivia Benson and she once again felt like herself. She wasn't going to let the feeling slip away. Every minute of it, she vowed would be etched in her memory. She no longer felt like a teenager going on a date either, this was a very grown up feeling she was having towards the detective, she was falling in love with her.

Lying in bed with Alex, Olivia held her close and was very much aware of the fact that she was touching the ADA rather intimately. She could feel the warmth of Alex's skin through her t-shirt as she traced circles and patterns with her finger. She'd been aware she was falling in love with Alex at the weirdest moment. The first bullet struck her back just off to her side and the second hadn't even struck her yet when she knew. She knew she didn't want to die because she wouldn't be able to tell Alex how she felt. She certainly wouldn't have been able to hold Alex like this; she wouldn't be able to touch ADA Alexandra Cabot's stomach with the tip of her finger in nonsensical patterns either. Even through the t-shirt she knew Alex did a few crunches, the lean muscles were evident and she knew her skin was soft but she resisted reaching under the hem of her t-shirt to find out.

A small grumble came from the stomach in question, and Alex tensed. "God, I'm sorry!" Alex couldn't help but laugh even though she was embarrassed.

"It's ok Alex, but I think we better feed the beast before it eats my hand." Olivia chuckled and lightly patted Alex's stomach before she rolled gingerly away and out of bed.

Feeling the cooler air move over her back where Olivia's body had been she cursed her stomach for its insolence.

Earlier that morning, Alex had woken up abruptly in a cold sweat and moved to stand silently in front of the window. At first she had looked at Olivia's sleeping form in her bed and let that reassure her but she'd turned away when the images of Olivia in a pool of blood from her nightmare came back to her. She hadn't meant to let the sound of her crying wake Olivia but when she heard the sheets move and Olivia's footstep behind her she'd been so relieved. And those arms around her had made her feel so safe and that all was right in the world.

"Alex? Come on, let's make some breakfast." Olivia called as she headed into the kitchen.

Breakfast had gone off without a hitch as if they were roommates working together for years. They'd eaten and showered, Olivia using the detachable shower head and a wash rag so she wouldn't wet her wound. Alex had threatened her and made her promise to let her change the bandages after her bath and she smirked in anticipation of feeling Alex's hands on her body. This was new territory for them but it was all under the guise of making sure Olivia recovered without getting an infection or some other set back.

"Alex! I'm ready." Olivia called from the bathroom. Moments later there was a knock followed immediately by Alex opening the door carrying the bag of medical supplies she'd gotten in order to re-dress and clean Olivia's wound. The detective stood in the bathroom in a pair of boxer short and a sports bra.

"Where shall we do this?" Alex looked around her bathroom like she was expecting an operating table to be in the nearest corner because she didn't want to let her eyes wonder over the Detective's body.

"Lay the stuff on the counter and sit on the toilet seat cover; I'll stand in front of you. That way you'll be closer to the level of the wound."

"Ok, brilliant, that sounds perfect."

As suggested Alex was positioned and was taking off the tape that held the bandages on. The detective's skin was indeed soft and tempting but the situation called for professionalism and care.

Olivia flinched occasional but for the most part remained still and silent.

"You ok up there?" Alex glanced up at the Detective that stood between her legs.

"Yeah, It's just throbbing because of all the movement but go ahead, it's gotta be done."

"So brave." Alex said sincerely.

Removing the last piece of tape, Alex pulled the sticky gauze away from the wound. She was doing her very best to avoid thinking about how her bare legs brushed against Olivia's occasional. Little did she know Olivia was enjoying that level of contact, and she even found comfort in it.

Getting more gauze Alex opened the bottle of surgical disinfectant and she added some of the solution to the gauze and pressed it to the wound. Olivia hissed and reached out and grabbed Alex's shoulder tightly.

"I need to let it clean the wound, then I'll clean around the area, check your stitches and re-bandage you and we'll be done ok?"

Olivia could only nod, the pain making her eyes water.

"Where did you learn how to administer medical aide so well?" Olivia asked Alex.

"The outpatient website run by the doctor's at the hospital. They even have little diagrams." Alex smiled up at Olivia and watched her shake her head and laugh.

"So you just learned this?"

"Yeah, I was on my laptop while you were in here. I read it last night after you went to bed but I was just brushing up."

"You missed your calling Dr. Cabot."

"Oh, don't say that, Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot has a certain ring to it."

"Of course, what was I thinking?" Olivia smiled down at Alex checking her side. Alex glanced up and winked at her and continued her examination.

None of her stitches had been compromised and the wound showed no signs of infection.

Her wound re-bandaged Olivia took her pain killer and went to find her new roommate who had helped her into her t-shirt and then left quickly.

Olivia found her in the kitchen looking slightly flushed and drinking a glass of water.

"Can we go get some junk food?"

"I guess we can, you're not too drowsy or experiencing any pain right?"

"No Dr. Cabot, I'm fine." Alex rolled her eyes.

They changed and headed the couple blocks to the bodega in Alex's neighborhood, which really wasn't a bodega, more like an upscale supermarket with imported wines and gourmet foods in addition to the usual fare.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Thank you so much for your patience and I hope you enjoy this installment of 'Sleeping Together'. I welcome comments and reviews. Please excuse any mistakes or let me know by sending me a message if you catch any. I'd appreciate it. This hasn't been beta-ed and I apologize in advance for any errors. Special thanks to those who have reviewed previous chapters and those who have added this story to their favorites.

Chapter 5

Olivia sat next to Alex crunching away on her tortilla chips and salsa they had acquired at the store a couple hours ago; her eyes glued to the television. Alex, however, wasn't so lucky to be so unconcerned. She glanced at Olivia curiously. Had she made herself look like a babbling fool this morning? She'd overreacted, it was only a stupid dream and Olivia was perfectly fine. Now Olivia must think she was a nutcase.

No, Olivia hadn't laughed at her or pulled away; she'd been caring and they'd embraced each other. However, the feeling of Olivia's finger touching her stomach had made her muscles twitch and that was beyond just comforting.

"Alex, are you watching TV or trying to read my mind?" Olivia turned her head and smirked at her.

"I was just feeling sorry for those tortilla chips watching you chew like that." Alex turned her attention to television nonchalantly.

"Sorry, Counselor, I wasn't properly trained in the delicate art of chip chewing at the Academy." Olivia threw another chip in her mouth and chewed vigorously, a small smile on her face.

A short while later Olivia moved the chip bowl from her lap and placed them on the table next to the salsa. Whipping her hand on a napkin, she watched Alex from the corner of her eye. The sophisticated woman was slouched on the couch, arms resting limply at her sides. Her thighs were parted due to her relaxed position in a rather unladylike manner. Snagging a throw pillow, Olivia placed it in Alex's lap. This earned her a curious glance from the ADA. Slowly and tentatively she lowered herself and lay on her side, her head on the pillow in Alex's lap.

She continued watching TV from her new vantage point but decided to ask hesitantly.

"Is this ok?"

"Yeah, this is fine." Alex let her hand move to play with Olivia's hair gently.

Becoming even braver, Olivia brought her hand up to lay on the exposed thigh next to her head. Alex's skin was smooth and warm. She moved her fingers ever so slightly to touch the attorney's leg without being too obvious. If Alex knew what she was doing, she certainly didn't let on.

Their day had been lazy, going to the store was the only highlight and that was uneventful. Alex had gone to her study to fax some papers to the office and work on her laptop after lunch and they'd met up on the couch to watch 'Rear Window' on A&E. Olivia with her chips and Alex with a glass of wine. They were truly an unexpected pair.

For the most part, Olivia had acquainted herself with television mostly or a book from Alex's extensive bookcases while Alex worked. Early that day, Alex had confessed to not even realizing she had that many cable channels because it had been months since she was free to just veg-out.

Those things were far from Alex's mind at the moment however. Her thought lay solely on a hand that was resting on her knee and sending little sensations to some very interesting places on her body. The owner of said hand couldn't seem to control her fingers; much like this morning; and it was causing Alex to have some breathing problems.

Her hands in Olivia's hair unconsciously turned to caressing the detective's scalp and even moving to rub and massage the nearby shoulder. Her fingers strayed and played idly with Olivia's earlobe. They were crossing more boundaries than expected today but neither wanted to stop.

Minutes passed, Alex was becoming preoccupied with where her hand was on Olivia's body and she needed to distance herself.

"Liv?

"Mmm?"

"It's already 6:30, let's order the pizza and get into our PJs."

"MmmK." Olivia mumbled and sat up slowly, pushing off Alex's thigh and taking the pillow with her.

Alex slowly got up and smooth out the invisible wrinkles on her shorts.

"Lay back down, I'll just get the number off the fridge. Is veggie pizza ok? Or do you want pepperoni?"

"I think veggie would be a welcome change, the guys don't know there's anything other than pepperoni for pizza….except maybe Munch, and then I think he only knows about anchovies." Olivia made a disgusted face and they exchanged amused smiles.

Forty-five minutes later they were already changed into there PJs, and Olivia's bandages changed without must trouble. Granted, there were a few moments of guilty pleasure by both parties but it stayed extremely professional, no words were even spoken. When the pizza came, they sat at the table and devouring it with gusto.

After dinner and some idle chatting over their empty plates, the door buzzer for downstairs sounded.

Alex moved to push the button.

"Cabot."

"Hey, it's Elliot. I've got Munch and Fin with me to see Liv."

"Come on up El."

Alex let Olivia get the door while she straightened up the living room area.

"Well well well, if it isn't our Olivia, all shacked up in domestic bliss with our ADA." Munch teased. "I don't know whether to be hurt or proud."

Olivia rolled her eyes and accepted a gingerly hug from each other guys.

"Hey Liv, we bought you these." Fin handed her a small bouquet of mixed flowers. Liv accepted them and smiled her thanks as the guys shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"Are you all just gonna stand in my entry way?" ADA Cabot ushered them into the living room while taking the flowers from Olivia and offering them drinks.

The co-workers chatted and Olivia was teased and probed about this and that, mostly about Alex. Fin and Elliot noted the blush that seemed to creep up Olivia's neck at the teasing about Alex but they let it go for now.

Against Alex's glares, Olivia was filled in on all the on-going cases but Alex turned a blind eye when Elliot handed Liv a small stack of folders. She knew she could never keep Olivia away from her job.

They'd stayed for a little over an hour and even though it was still fairly early Olivia had yawned a few times already. Munch was happily chatting with Alex when Elliot announced they should head out.

Closing and locking the door, "Well, aren't you the popular one." Alex smiled.

"Sorry they just came over without calling first; I'll let them know next time."

"No, it's perfectly alright. I told them they were welcome to come by whenever they wanted to.."

"Thanks, Alex." Olivia followed Alex and hovered outside the office door.

Turning into her office, "Go lie down in my bedroom," she raised her hand, "and no protesting."

Olivia's mouth closed.

"Good to see you're catching on Detective."

"One condition?"

"I'm willing to make a deal. What is it?" Alex spoke as she entered her office and shuffled some papers around on her desk. Olivia leaned on the door frame.

"You come sleep in your own bed too. It's only fair."

"Hmm, okay, now go to bed, I have work in the morning and I need to make sure things are in order before I come to bed." Alex said without looking up from her laptop screen.

Smiling in victory, Liv made her way down to Alex's bedroom door.

"Good night Livie!" Alex called a short while later from her office, smiling at the silly nickname.

"Night Lexie! Don't stay up too late!" Olivia smiled.

"Yes Mother!" Alex said rolling her eyes.

It had been a little over a week since Olivia came to stay with Alex. They'd been getting along exceptionally well for two people who were completely unaccustomed to sharing their private space with anyone. For the most part Olivia tried to take up as little space as possible.

Alex had returned to work and she would be in her office most evenings after dinner. This was Olivia's time to work on reports she'd convinced Elliot to bring by for her to finish.

For most of the day, Liv was home or walking around Alex's neighbor since she'd been left with a key. They worked well together to make dinner a couple nights a in the week but usually they'd order in something since Alex sometimes worked late. On the nights Alex stayed in the office past 6:30pm, Olivia would usually order something and leave Alex a fitted plate in the microwave. In the morning, Alex would help Olivia with her bandages while the coffee brewed even though they both knew she was becoming well enough now and had enough flexibility to bandage it on her own. Their sleeping arrangements stayed the same too; Alex would work in her office until nearly midnight sometimes and then crawling into bed next to Olivia.

Olivia was used to being home around 1pm when she knew Alex would give her a mid-day check-in call like clockwork and it was just one of those routines that developed between them. They both knew that eventually Olivia would return to her own apartment for longer than to just pick up clothes with Elliot but they didn't really talk about that either.

They'd also been expertly avoiding the topic of their closeness. They both ignored that they'd wake in each others arms most mornings and scoot away before they were confronted with the wide awake eyes of realization, or at least before the other party woke up and said something. They both knew it was a dangerous dance but no one said anything.

Alex was attracted to Olivia and Olivia to Alex, but both women were too afraid to even touch on the issue.

Olivia was scheduled to the department physical therapist at the hospital once or twice a weak with Elliot and Alex made a point to call her to see how it went. It was Olivia's second evaluation and Alex was nervous for the veteran detective.

Alex took off her glasses and leaded back in her chair. Snagging the phone she dialed her apartment number, she'd never called her own apartment so much before.

"Cabot residence."

"God, must you answer the phone like my mother?"

"Well hello to you too Counselor, and you know it's only polite to answer someone else's phone like that."

"Yeah yeah, well what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just reading, I only just got back from the doc's with El."

"How'd it go?"

"Everything went really well, the stitches have pretty must stared to dissolve already."

"That's great." Alex heard paper shuffling. "You're working on your paper work from work again aren't you?

"Ahh…and why would you say that?"

"Don't answer a question with a question, Detective."

"I'm just trying to catch up so I have less work when I get back, come on Alex, and don't say anything to Cap k?"

"I don't know Olivia, I should be facilitating your rest, not harboring your bad habits." Alex knew Olivia could sense the smile in her words.

"Are you susceptible to bribes?"

"Certainly not, Detective Benson. Particularly not professionally."

"Oh, I would never even imply professionally Counselor, but surely in your private life you could be, oh I don't know…persuaded to compromise?"

"Hmm, it would depend now wouldn't it?"

"Have you eaten?"

"No, I had a working lunch."

"What, did you eat your depositions?"

"No! You know what I mean!"

"In other words, you sacrificed your lunch break for the good people of New York again?"

"What's your point Detective?"

"Don't answer a question with a question, Counselor." It was Olivia's turn to smile.

"Olivia!" Alex said in mock anger.

"Yes?"

Before Alex could verbally strangle Olivia, there was a knock on her door.

"Gimme a minute Liv, I need to get the door."

Putting down the phone on her desk, she sat up in her chair.

"Yes? Come in."

"Uh, Ms. Cabot?" A young man stepped into her office.

"Yes, who's asking?"

"Ah, I have a delivery…Um…"

Alex's brows furrowed, she knew the mailroom guy who made their deliveries and this lanky young man certainly wasn't him.

"Can I just bring it in, Ma'am?"

"Yes, I think you better had, may I ask who this is from?" The boy did not reply since he was in the process of retrieving his delivery.

He looked towards her desk in question as she rose to come around her desk. Nodding, she gave him permission to place his delivery on her desk.

He opened an insulated pouch and placed a very fresh looking salad complete with spinach, walnuts and assorted goodies on her desk. He placed a large white napkin and black plastic cutlery next to it. She watched in amazement. Finally, he placed a small chilled bottle of raspberry vinaigrette next to the plate and a small chilled bottle of sparkling cider.

"This is from the restaurant a few blocks up isn't it?" Alex said finding her voice. "My favorite salad…" she whispered the last part, her mouth already watering in anticipation.

"I was told to tell you…umm," he reached in his top shirt pocket for a scrap of paper. "Ah..." he stared at the paper and then at her, hesitating, "'Eat your lunch, Lexie, from Livie.'" He rushed through the message hoping 'Lexie' wouldn't kill him.

Alex exhaled and blushed. She had a feeling Olivia had been behind this craziness but to have it confirmed with this cute little message made her heart soar. No one had ever done anything quite like this for her.

"Thank you very much." She reached for her purse to tip the young man.

"No, no, no! Ma'ma, If I take anything from you I'll lose my job and get hauled in."

"Hauled in?" Alex looked at him confused.

"Yeah, man, I heard she sounded real serious; I got a $20 up front from the boss man so I wouldn't take anything from you. My tip was included in the price of the meal and delivery."

"Oh, well, just thank you then." Alex smiled and put her hand on her trim waist. The young man's eyes traveled up her legs to her hand on her waist and ventured on up. He regretted called her 'Ma'am', she was definitely more 'Babe' material.

"Excuse me, are you done checking me out?"

"Huh…Oh shit, man, I'm sorry, I'm outta here."

"Ciao!" She yelled in a friendly amused tone after the young man who'd made a decidedly quick exit.

Dragging her salad to her as she sat down, she picked up the phone. She placed it to her ear and she could hear Olivia chuckling.

"Livie, thank you so much; no one has ever done anything like this for me."

"You are most welcome, Lexie…you certainly embarrassed that guy."

"You heard that?"

"Yeah, 'Are you done checking me out?'…" Olivia chuckled. "I was glad you didn't put me on hold, I heard everything."

"Liv, honestly, thank you for this but you didn't have to go to such lengths." Alex said as she drizzled her salad with dressing.

"I weighed my options; I could either, come down there and have you yell at me for venturing too far away on my own or I could call the security guard station and find out if you left the building for lunch already and order you something."

"Resourceful Detective; extremely sweet and thoughtful too."

"The least I can do Alex. Thank you for letting me stay with you since I've been pretty much useless --"

"Oh no, you've been amazing company and it's been nice to…have someone to..." she lowered her voice. "…to have someone to come home to, Olivia." She said softly and proceeded to admire her salad. She couldn't resist popping a forkful into her mouth.

"It's nice to have someone coming home to me and…I'm gonna mention this, I hope it doesn't make you uncomfortable but I enjoy waking up with someone…with you next to me every morning."

"Same here Liv…mmm, this salad is really delicious." Alex confirmed what Olivia said but decided it best to stick with safe conversation about the salad.

"Ok, I'm gonna let you finish your lunch and I guess I'll see you later." Olivia could hear Alex chewing softly before speaking.

"No…(chew)…you don't have to…(chew)…"

"Bye Counselor." Olivia sang into the phone and laughed before hanging up.

Alex had been in a much better mood for the rest of the afternoon, even though she'd come terribly close to admitting that there was something more than just coming home to Olivia and waking up next to her that she enjoyed. She'd held back and thankfully had the good sense to put a fork in it…somewhat literally. She loved waking up with next to Olivia and how well they'd slipped so nicely into a routine, she certainly didn't need to confess loving the way Olivia's arms felt around her or how much she loved feeling the very feminine yet toned detective's body as it pressed up against hers in the pre-dawn hours. She knew things would change when Olivia went back to her own apartment in a few days but she would enjoy it while it lasted.

Sighing, she decided to leave relatively early and take Olivia out to dinner. It was only 7pm and she would hail a cab and be home in 15 minutes, traffic permitting.

She was already passing through security when her office phone rang; she was too far away to hear it.

"Liv?" Alex dropped her attaché case in the hall and hung her coat in the closet quickly. Hearing no reply she moved through the apartment, only to find it empty.

In the kitchen she found a note taped to the microwave.

_Lex,_

_Elliot and the guys came by and took me to dinner and I'll be with them at the usually cop dive. (I won't be drinking with my meds) I have the key, I'll let myself in when I get back so I wouldn't disturb you if it's late.. I must have just missed you when I called the office around 7. _

_Liv_

A wave of disappointment hit her like a huge truck she didn't see coming. Taking the note off the microwave, she folded it and left it on the counter. Her shoulders slumped as her went into her bedroom and stripped off her clothes. She stepped into the shower and let the hot spray wash away her disappointment and tension. She couldn't let her emotions get to her. Olivia was out having a good time with her co-workers because she must be recovering well and she needed to be thankful for that. A wave of unfounded jealousy swept through her, washing away all rational thought. She let tears of frustration consume her as she leaned back onto the shower wall, wincing as the cold wall touched her back. She was falling in love with Olivia. Fighting her feelings was making her easily emotional.

She closed her eyes tightly, hoping to block out the uncharacteristic tears and even more uncharacteristic vulnerability. She needed arms to hold her right now, and a reassuring voice to tell her that it was ok to feel. Telling her that it was ok to love, ok to love Olivia, because Olivia loved her.

Having turned off the shower abruptly and stepped out, she changed into some yoga pants and a tank top and lay on the couch in the living room. She knew she was being silly pouting about Olivia not being home.

"Alex?"

Alex began to open her eyes and her blue met soft brown.

"Hey, you were so sound asleep. You ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. When did you get back?" She took in Olivia's boxers and tank top.

"I just got back about 20 minutes ago. I saw you sleeping, so I just hit the shower."

"Oh I must have dozed off after my shower, what about your bandages?" Alex said sitting up, leaning against the arm rest watching Olivia who sat on the coffee table.

"Oh I just changed them myself; I didn't want to bother you with it."

Alex pushed back her disappointment.

Alex didn't say anything, so Olivia continued. "I don't know if you got a chance to eat dinner but I bought you something. I just asked Elliot to stop at the Italian place a few blocks down. I hopped out and grabbed you some lasagna. It's in the microwave if you're interested."

"Thanks, that was very nice of you but you really didn't have to, I had a big lunch" Alex winked.

"That was hours ago, Lex. Just heat it up…oh and if you finish more than half, I'll share the piece of tiramisu I have stashed in the fridge." Olivia smiled when she saw on of Alex's eyebrows arc in challenge.

"Oh so you're just desperate enough to try and bribing me into eating with…let me get this, more food?"

"Precisely, Counselor." Olivia smiled sweetly.

"Mmm, so maybe it's working," Alex swung her legs off the couch and stood. "Come sit with me while I eat?"

"Absolutely." Olivia said rising from the coffee table. The movement forced them to be mere inches from each other, trapped between the couch and the coffee table. As their eyes met, Olivia couldn't bring herself to blink. Alex tore her eyes away first and went to the kitchen. Olivia followed shaking her head trying to understand what she'd caught a glimpse of before Alex moved. Alex's eyes confused her; they'd almost mirrored her own feeling but there was a depth to the blue that she couldn't quite dive deep enough into in such a short time.

Having finished her dinner while Olivia told her about the guys and her evening, they shared the tiramisu and decided to call it a night since it was pushing 11pm.

During the night, their arms had slowly crept around each other and nothing could separate them in the safety of the dark. Only the gentle morning light could loosen their hold on one another.

That night Olivia's dreams were pleasantly haunted. Blue eyes, blonde hair and that lean body. Her eyes fluttered in her sleep as though they tried to focus on her target. She'd only catch glimpses of the woman she could only describe as Alex. Her beauty was unparalleled.

That morning as the sun crept up, she could feel Alex stir in her arms. The change in her breathing told the seasoned detective that the ADA was awake. Alex refused to open her eyes. Olivia shifted so that she could rest her head against the side on Alex's head and rest her chin on the ADA's shoulder. Her arm tightened around the trim midsection. She could swear she heard a moan that turned suspiciously into a small yawn complete with tiny stretch to be convincing. It wasn't. The body pressed against her front stilled again.

She pressed her lips to a near by ear.

"Good morning Alex." She whispered.

There was no response but then Olivia blew gently over Alex's ear causing the hand that was spread out on the bed in front of its owner to clench the sheets tightly. Still the ADA remained 'sleeping'.

Olivia moved her arm from Alex's midsection to the attorney's shoulder and slowly moved it down her arm, over her forearm. Fingers brushed the inside of a delicate but strong wrist and she treaded her fingers with the ones that held the sheets.

Olivia smiled when Alex's fingers released the sheet and accepted Olivia's hand. Alex pulled their joined hands towards her and cradled them against her chest.

They stayed like that as the minutes ticked by, when Alex finally spoke. "I need to go put the coffee on; I have some things I need to get done for Donnelly at the office today."

Olivia released Alex's hand gently and Alex pushed back the covers and left the room without a backward glance. Olivia flopped back heavily on the bed before joining Alex in the kitchen. They carried on as if nothing had transpired, but both parties were trying hard to dismiss the feelings of the other without having to say a word about it.

Olivia was sitting in the living room, legs outstretched, paper work spread on the coffee table in front of her. She'd showered while Alex sipped her coffee and now sat in a pair of worn boxers and a tank top. Alex was taking her turn and changing.

Alex was dressed casually in blue jeans and a knit sweater when she breezed through the living room. She wished Olivia a 'good day' while on the move and she rushed past the detective who was sitting calmly in the living room.

However, when trying to pull her pea coat and boots out of the entry hall closet, she glanced back at Olivia. Her ice blue eyes fell on Olivia's warn brown and she melted.

"Alex come over here." Olivia looked deep into Alex's eyes; even from across the room she had an intense effect on the usually composed prosecutor. Alex stood up from where she was crouching in the hall.

"What is it Liv?" Alex moved out of the hallway, giving up on the coat and boots momentarily. Moving to stand next to Olivia near the coffee table, she looked at the detective, trying her best to act casual.

"Come closer please." Olivia asked and Alex moved to stand closer to Olivia.

Without a word Olivia sat up slightly and extended her arm, taking Alex's hand and gently tugging her closer. She guided Alex to stand directly in front of her, forcing the attorney to slightly straddle her outstretched legs in the awkward space between the couch and the coffee table. Reaching up with her other hand, Olivia took Alex's other hand as well and tugged her gently so that she'd have to put her knees on the couch and straddle Olivia's lap or pull away.

"Come here." Olivia spoke softly. She gave the attorney's arms a gentle inviting tug and squeezed the hands in hers delicately.

Alex let go of the detective's hands. Moving slowly and tentatively, she placed one, then the other knee along side Olivia's thighs and settled down in to her lap. Sitting in the detective's lap she felt flushed with embarrassment. She ducked her head and turned slightly pink. Embarrassment was only a small fraction of why her blood was going crazy in her veins and traveling to tantalizing regions in her body. For a woman of her age, even though she'd had numerous relationships, this felt extremely new and intimate to her.

Olivia, feeling the attorney settle in her lap, she tentatively placed her hands on the other woman's hips. Leaning in, she touched her forehead to Alex's as best she could.

"Why are we dancing around each other like this Alex? Why do we steal glances at each other when we think the other's not looking? Why is it that you only wait until you think I'm asleep before you link your fingers with mine or hold me close?" she paused when Alex inhaled sharply in surprise and then Olivia continued before she lost her nerve. "Outside of that bedroom or this apartment we're just like any two co-workers or friends, but we play this game with each other and--" Alex interrupts her.

"I'm not playing any games Olivia, not with you…you have no idea how new this is for me…to feel the way I do and…" Alex kept her head down but Olivia saw a tear slide down her cheek as Alex stopped speaking. Pulling back, Olivia took Alex's face in her hands, and tilted it up so she could see her properly. She watched as Alex closed her eyes and tears rolled slowly down her cheeks. Using her thumbs while she cupped Alex's cheeks, Olivia gently wiped the tears away. The woman before her seemed so vulnerable yet trusting. Olivia moved forward slightly while bringing Alex's face towards her. Stopping only millimeters away from the prosecutor's lips, they just stayed there, feeling each other's closeness. Even with her eyes closed, Alex knew just how close Olivia was, she could feel the detective's breath on her lips and face and her upper body was mere inches from touching Olivia's.

Realizing that Olivia had placed the reins of this runaway horse in her hands, a few seconds passed before she breathed deeply and slowly leaned in, capturing the detective's lips gently. The kiss was tentative at first, their moist lips sliding together as they tilted their heads slightly and deepened the kiss. Releasing Alex's face, Olivia slid her arms around her and drew them closer together while running her hands slowly up Alex's back. Olivia then leaned back deeper into the backrest of the couch, pulling Alex with her. Alex draped her arms over Olivia's shoulders and then over the back of the couch as she bent further enjoying the feel of her mouth on Olivia's.

They were both aware of the tiny sounds the other was making, a slight moan or a sharp drag of breath. The kiss was slow but deep if not somewhat therapeutic. It was a release of some of the tension that had plaguing the two since they started sleeping together. As Olivia's tongue slid into her mouth, Alex's hands found their way into Olivia's hair and they both moaned.

Sliding her hands from Olivia's hair she cupped her face and pulled away. Her eyes still closed, she leaned in again and pressed her lips gently to Olivia's giving her a short kiss before shifting off of the detective's lap and standing.

"I…I can't do this. I need to go." Alex looked down at the detective as if she needed permission or at least confirmation that Olivia heard her.

Olivia sat, eyes still closed. She'd simply intended to apologize to Alex for her forward behavior this morning in bed, or so she had told herself. Opening her eyes she looked into panicked blue, surprised to see Alex shifting from one foot to the other with the hem of her sweater in her hands nervously.

That was all Alex could take and once Olivia looked at her and registered she was leaving; she turned around and back tracked to the hallway. She violently hauled her coat out and pulled her boats on; almost tripping. Olivia moved to stop her from leaving. She walked into the entry way and stood in front of the front door blocking Alex's exit.

Pulling on her coat, Alex's now unreadable eyes met hers again.

"Don't Liv. Just let me go. I need to get to work…and I need to think."

"Fine, I'll be out of here when you get back. I'm going home. Thank you, for letting me stay here Alex, it means a lot to me." She had every intension of stopping Alex from leaving but Alex looked scared of her own shadow at this point. She had to let her go.

Alex did not reply. She simply nodded and grabbed her attaché case. Everything inside of her screamed at her to not let Olivia go, and to talk about what was going on but she couldn't let it out. She watched as Olivia moved away from the door and purposefully walked down the hall towards the bedroom to pack. Nothing stood between Alex and her escape anymore.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I hope you all enjoy this chapter…it's lengthy but I don't think you guys will mind that at all if you've gotten this far. (smile) I really appreciate all the support and encouragement. Please review and don't be shy to message me with any comments or if there's something you're dying to see happen in this story. I love feedback. There may be some errors because it hasn't been beta-ed; my apologies.

There's a reference to a type of dance in this chapter and I'd like to share with you what it might look like. I found a video on YouTube that might help you get an idea of it so you can picture it. (grin) I'll include an author's note in the chapter to lead you to the video. I wanna make sure my readers get a real feel of this dance so you can be even more engaged. The dance can be really rigid but it can also be done in a very fun and playful way…and it's kind of intimate. (wink) I'm going to include 2 notes within this chapter of things I'd like you to picture and really get a feel for. One will be how to find an example video of the dance and the other will be about helping you picture a scene that includes specific trees. It's not required, but it's just there as an aide to enhance your enjoyment. So, I'll put these in and you can check it out if you're so inclined. (smile)

Thank you so much for reviewing folks and sticking with me. Thank you very much to those of you who have added this story to your favorites. I really am honored.

Oh and I'm gonna rant for a second here a la excitable fan:

OH MY GOD Mariska is back with the short hair! YAY! Thank you God! YES! Oh my god it's almost orgasmic…sigh, she's so gorgeous :::faints::: I'm 20 gimma a break (wink) I love that woman. Okay thanks for reading that little crazy thing…on with the show! Umm, story.

Chapter 6

Opting for the stairs, she couldn't risk waiting for the elevator. She pushed open the main door of her building and the morning breeze swept through her hair and cooled the tears on her cheeks. Reaching the corner she extended her arm out to hail a cab.

Anger and maybe something else that resembled disappointment flushed Alex's cheeks as a yellow cab screeched to a halt in the street in front of her. She barely noticed the yellow monstrosity. The anger and disappoint was directed at herself. She lowers her arm slowly and stands on the curb in deep thought catching her breath. What had she done? Olivia was packing her bags and she was the moron who'd overacted out of fear. Fear of her feelings and of Olivia's. Olivia returned her feelings, and she was too scared and too stupid to accept it. Perhaps her blondeness was catching up to her or she'd hit her head too hard against the shower wall the night before but people did dumb things when it came to love. And that's exactly what it was. Love. She couldn't even face it when it was right in her face, she couldn't look at Olivia and not feel a connection and something highly akin to love for the detective.

Stuffing clothes into her duffle bag, Olivia hears keys as the front door opens and closes for the second time that morning. This time without the slamming, she senses Alex's presence in the threshold.

"You think this is easy for me Alex? You think I haven't played all this out in my head? You know what's going to happen?" She didn't wait for a response; the hurt was evident in her voice. "We're going to end up hating each other. We can play house now, but I kissed you and you freaked out on me. I thought I could try this…give whatever it is I feel for you a chance…I didn't intend to kiss you it…I wanted to show you that I felt something for you…" she moved around the room packing her things, not giving Alex so much as a glance. "…I thought…hell; I don't know what I thought. I'm just some cop whose work is her whole life and I have nothing to offer you; I shouldn't have entertained these feelings for you. I'm sorry I kissed you. It was out of line."

"I kissed you back." Alex offered.

Ignoring her Olivia continued. "And you know what? Just forget that kiss out there completely and head to work, I promise to be out of here before you get back again. We have to work together again eventually, so forget everything."

"You have feelings for me and you want me to forget everything?" Alex asked quietly.

Taking the duffle bag off the bed and dropping it heavily on the floor, Olivia finally looked at Alex slumped against the doorframe.

"Alex, wouldn't it make everything easier? We're two different people, from completely different worlds…cliché I know but true. For God's sake, I think I love you. I would never have kissed you if my intentions weren't in the right place. I'm way too old to play games, especially not in my line of work where people get toyed with on a daily basis. It would just be better to forget it ever happened. I'm so grateful for your help and your friendship, Alex but I know you don't want this." She waved her hand between her and Alex. "Let's forget it."

Walking into the room Alex sat heavily on her bed while Olivia hovered near the duffle bag. "You…when you, when we kissed…God…the way I feel about you, Olivia. It scares the hell out of me. Do you have any idea how I felt when you were shot? How I felt waiting in that room with Elliot wondering if I'd ever have a chance to look into your eyes again?" Alex met Olivia's gaze. "Do you have any idea how much I have denied my feelings for you? I'm trying to hide how I feel about you from myself, who does that? You have no idea, none at all, how happy and mortified I felt after we kissed. I couldn't hide anymore so I did the next best thing, I retreated. I got as far as the corner and the cab stopped for me and I froze, I couldn't just go sit in my office and forget anything ever happened."

"Cab driver told you to fuck off and left huh?" Olivia smiled sadly and sat on the bed next to Alex.

"Yea pretty much; he waited a grand total of 15 seconds before yelling at me to make up my goddamn mind and then sped off."

They sat in silence, Olivia staring at the duffle bag on the floor and Alex looking at Olivia. Alex spoke again.

"I should make up my mind, shouldn't I?" Alex asked, no longer referring to the cab. She glanced at the floor and then back at the Detective sitting next to her. "I don't want to ignore what this could be anymore, Liv. I can take on anything in a courtroom but make me face facts about a certain SVU Detective and I'm the biggest coward around."

"You're not a coward Alex. I should have talked to you about what I felt before I kissed you. This all started happening and now I feel like I'm on a run away train or something."

"Let's slow it down a tad then…but Liv," Alex took the Detective's hand in hers and pulled it into her lap. "I don't want to stop. I realized there was something here even before you were hurt and well…I'm sorry I freaked out. But if my mother only knew what I want to get myself into!" Alex laughed nervously.

"Is it because I'm a woman? Or because I'm a cop?" Olivia inquired.

"Honestly, it's probably both." Alex returned the smile sadly.

"You have career aspirations…I'd get in the way of that, you know." Olivia tried to slip her hand out of Alex's but the ADA would not let go.

"It would be a problem for some people and it's certainly not widely accepted but my private life is really none of anyone's business if I'm good at my job."

"But if you want to be DA, your personally life will be the target of some serious scrutiny, Alex, I can't let you do that."

"And when I get to that bridge, I'll decide whether to cross it or hit the water swimming. I'd think you were afraid of a little challenge Detective." Alex let go of Olivia's hand and linked arms with her before reclaiming her hand.

"Mmm, maybe I am for your sake, but I'm willing to try, at least promise me you won't try to escape after we kiss like that again and you have a deal."

"Deal. No more running away from this…and thank you Olivia."

"Oh you're thanking me now, but I'm a handful Alex. I work all hours you know that, you also know the type of people I go after, scum of the earth, and those victims out there mean the world to me. I'm dedicated to doing everything I can for them, whenever I can."

"And I love that about you." Catching her wording, "Umm, I mean…oh fuck it, I do love you." Alex looked down at their joined hands.

"You have a mouth on you Counselor!" Olivia looked at Alex in mock shock.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Olivia mouth snapped shut and she blushed. It was true she'd definitely like to know.

Composing herself, the veteran detective responded. "Well maybe I would like to know, and I just want you to know Alex, and you've worked with SVU long enough to know that none of us have done well in the relationship department…I swear Elliot's on the road to divorce, Munch has 4 ex-wives, Fin…well, Fin's struggling to understand his son and work out his differences with his ex-wife. In our line of work, I guess what I really want to say, Alex, is that…sometimes things get…neglected, important things and…I'm trying to say…I love you, Alex."

"I love you too…and I know it won't be easy Livie, but I want to try. Your job isn't something that you forget about after 5pm, frankly nor is mine."

Alex tightened her hold on the detective's arm and they sat for a minute absorbing everything.

"Alex, don't take this the wrong way, but I think I should move back to my apartment anyway…I mean that way when we have a date…if we have a date…we can do it right." Olivia blushed.

"You're so sweet, Liv, a romantic trapped in that tough cop exterior." Alex smiled.

"I thought you liked this exterior?"

"Oh trust me, Detective Benson; I do like that exterior…" Alex leered and Olivia looked at her in surprise to try and conceal her slight blush. "…but I also like what's in your heart; your determination, your compassion, your courage…and all the other things that make you, you, Olivia."

"Thank you, you know, that's the biggest compliment anyone has ever given me." Olivia looked sincerely at Alex. "Do you know how much I admire what you do, secretly I know you have the toughest part of this whole system, making sure the scum goes away for a long time. You give the victims their justice."

"Sometimes I succeed…thank you Liv. That means a lot."

Alex stood slowly and pulled the Detective gently up with her. They were standing toe to toe, Alex with a slight height advantage because of her boots.

Pulling the startled Detective into her arms, pressing their bodies together, she whispered hotly.

"Kiss me, Olivia…" She didn't have a second to reconsider before Olivia's mouth devoured hers. Their tongues dueled and caressed in Alex's mouth. She moaned deep in her throat and Olivia pulled Alex's body closer still, palms open on her back pressing their bodies' together snuggly.

They ravaged each other's mouths, hands wondering. Alex's was careful not to press too hard on the Detective's injured areas and she opted to slide the fingers of one hand into Olivia's hair while the other one cupped her cheek. One of Olivia's hands found residence on the small of the ADA's back and the other settled comfortably between the blonde's shoulder blades.

The kiss slowed and turned gentle before they pulled away slowly. Still standing in each other's arms, Olivia whispered against Alex's lips.

"Have dinner with me on Saturday?"

"Mmm, is that a date, Detective?"

"Only if you want it to be." Olivia said softly.

"I think I'd like that."

Olivia had already called Elliot to get her and when the door buzzer sounded they parted ways. They exchanged uncharacteristically shy glances at the door while Elliot took the elevator and carried Olivia's duffle bag to the car. Finally they moved closer by mutual agreement and kissed softly on the lips before pulling away.

"I'll come by on Saturday around 7pm?"

"You're ok to drive?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, my flexibility has improved so there won't be a problem…but I think I know a place near here I'd like to take you so I'll just take a cab and save us the trouble of traffic and parking, is that ok?"

"Yes, but are you physically ok to go out and stuff, I mean…"

"Yes, Mom, my wound is healing pretty quickly, no infection means it's closed nicely and just needs a few more days, maybe a week, it looks worse that it is…still a little sore but I promise it's fine…and didn't we go over this awhile ago? I'm fine."

"Yes but I'm just--"

Olivia leaned in and effectively silenced Alex with a kiss. Leaning back she smiled at the shocked looking attorney.

"Concerned, I know." Olivia said before moving to push the elevator button.

"Mmm, yes." Alex blushed.

"See you around, Counselor." Olivia stepped in to the elevator and gave a small wave as the doors closed.

Meeting Elliot at the car she moved to get in the passenger's side as he moved to get in the driver's side.

"So what's up Liv? Trouble in paradise?" Elliot smirked.

Glaring playfully at Elliot. "No, we're good; I just figured it was time to get back to my own place."

"Seriously though, what's going on between you two? Is it just Munch's teasing that had you, of all people, blushing when we dropped by or is there more?" He asked as they pulled away from the curve.

"Would that bother you?"

"What? You and Alex? Or two women?" Elliot said as he pulled away from the curb.

"Both."

"Religiously, I guess it's not…acceptable, but I don't agree with that philosophy. I think its fine, you're both consenting adults and there's worse out there as we both know…but Alex?"

"She's more than you see in court and at the 1-6. I've realized that she had a really caring, soft side."

"So, you two…ah, you know?" Elliot smirked at Liv.

"No, no! And hey! That's none of your business, Elliot!" Olivia said incredulously.

Elliot laughed and glanced at his uncomfortable partner.

"I was just pulling your leg, Liv."

"So you're really ok with this? Me dating a woman…dating Alex?"

"Yeah, you're a big girl, you know the lecture about workplace relationships, but I'm fine with it…I'm just thinking the 'Ice Queen'? Come on, I know she's gorgeous but wow!" Elliot laughed again at the look on Olivia's face.

"Elliot, don't make me hurt you." She growled but inside she was glad Elliot, the Catholic, the family-man, the ex-marine, was alright with how she felt about Alex. It meant a lot to her that the man she loved like a brother and trusted her life to, wasn't somehow disgusted or ashamed of her.

They drove in silence for awhile before Elliot spoke.

"Olivia?"

"Huh?"

"Where'd you go? Drifted off to Alex land?" Elliot snickered.

"No, I was in Elliot and Olivia-ville…thanks for being alright with this El."

"I admit it's not something I'm used to but I know Alex, and as much as I give her hell, even just now I just teased you about her being an 'Ice Queen'; she's alright in my book you know."

"I bet you you'd never tell her that to her face, huh?"

"Not a chance, but I…" Elliot paused as he pulled up in front of her apartment and shut off the engine. "I saw a different side of her that night, I think the whole gang saw it; I didn't really understand why you'd asked for her of all people in that kind of situation…until now at least."

"What was she like? I keep hearing about it but no one has really told me, I was out of it when they brought me in."

"You asked for her, the doctor even though this Alex person you were asking for was your boyfriend or something because that was the last thing you asked for before you went under for surgery."

"Are you serious!? Wow, I can't remember that really."

"You asked us to tell her; so basically she was with us in the waiting room, Captain, Fin, Munch, Me and Alex."

"Oh, I knew she was there I just didn't think about…Oh man, the kind of surprise it must have been to get a call like that and then having to wait to know if I was dead or what." Olivia laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah, I wasn't too calm myself; I think we were all in our own personal hell in that waiting room, Liv."

"I'm sorry El."

"Hey, you didn't shot yourself, that piece of shit coward did."

A few second ticked by before Olivia looked in Elliot's direction.

"Do you think it's worth the chance El? The chance to be happy…to want to love someone?"

"You deserve happiness, Liv." Elliot said without hesitation.

"Even if there might not be any time, even if I'm never all there? A part of me is always with those victims. I mean, and cases pile up…I don't go home sometimes. It wouldn't be fair…"

"Olivia, if two people want to be together, they'll work it out."

"Does Kathy understand?"

"Sometimes; it gets really hard for us."

She nodded in understand, recalling some of the times when Kathy had simply wanted Elliot to be at a PTA meeting or soccer game and he couldn't.

"Thanks for...you know listening." Pausing momentarily, she continued. "Now, enough heavy stuff, I should get upstairs and clean the layer of dust that's gathered on everything."

"Let me get the bag….and you're welcome partner."

Olivia was squad room bound for at least two weeks before she could return to active duty. Cragen had suggested she take the time off but she insisted on helping where she could. As a compromise, she'd hover behind the two-way glass whenever they were interrogating a suspect or she'd run searches if the guys needed something. SVU was her life and she needed to work.

Her blood count had improved since the shooting and she was physically and mentally healing quickly from the ordeal. Her bruises had vanished and the wound was almost completely healed. She'd even gone and qualified at the gun range to prove she was fit but orders were orders. She wasn't permitted to go out with Elliot on duty because there was the possibility of a foot chase or a struggle and Cragen didn't want her reopening her wounds or causing internal trauma. For the most part, Cragen sent Elliot out to check leads and run cases with Fin. Munch would finish up paper work in the squad room in the interim. This left Olivia stranded with Munch but they chatted amicably. However, Munch was, after all, Munch and he had her longing to have been injured in the ears instead.

Saturday evening wasn't coming fast enough for her.

Today, she received a treat however, as she stood behind the two-way glass being a voyeur along side Captain Cragen. Alex had on a navy blue pin strip suit with her pencil skirt reaching just barely around her knees. Her suit jacket was well tailored and left open casually. The ADA's arms were crossed and the crisp white button down shirt she wore underneath fit her perfectly. The blue and white ensemble must accentuate her blues eyes. Olivia wouldn't know however, because Alex was turned away from her and her profile was only visible when she glanced at Elliot who stood on the other side of the table. They were both facing the suspect and his attorney who relaxed in their chairs facing the 'mirror'. She hadn't met Alex's eyes in days. As if on queue, the slender attorney turned to the two way glass and nodded. Her eyes were adorned with her stylish glasses but the blue behind them were as vibrant as ever. Alex didn't know she was behind the glass but it felt nice to have those eyes in her direction.

Cragen moved from beside her and walked to meet Alex and Elliot in the hall as they'd completed their deal talks.

"He caved?"

"5 to 10 instead of 15." Alex said confidently.

"And he's going to give the others up?"

"That's a part of the deal; he'll give you the names and possible locations as soon as this is in writing."

"Nice work in there, Alex."

"Thanks, I think I wouldn't have got him to agree if Elliot hadn't crossed your arms in there like that…that Marine tattoo must have intimidated him." Alex smirked inclining her head indicating Elliot's arm.

"You did some arm crossing yourself, Cabot, but I don't think he was looking at your arms." Elliot said and smirked.

"Play nice and get back to work people." Cragen said shaking his head and moved past them to be on his way.

Alex rolled her eyes and unconsciously crossed her arms. She looked up and noticed Olivia mirroring her in the doorway of the observation room.

"I think you're right, El, it wasn't the arms he was looking at." Olivia winked and pushed off the wall casually sauntering into the squad room to her desk.

Elliot snorted and snickered earning him a playful glare from Alex before he walked away.

Alex made her way to Olivia's desk and perched on the corner; in much the same way she'd done many times before.

"So, Detective, what WAS he looking at?"

"Well, Counselor, you're a beautiful woman, and that suit, particularly your blouse is quite attractive on you and it does justice to your assets." Olivia leaned back in her chair and raised her arms, placing them behind her head as she reclined.

"Oh, I see." Alex blushed slightly.

"It's nice to see you around Alex." Olivia said sincerely. Even though they'd spoken on the phone almost every night to exchange 'good nights', they hadn't actually seen each other.

"I hate that I haven't been able to drop by, I've been in court all week and Donnelly has me working like a dog."

"Yeah, El told me he testified on Tuesday."

Alex was going to respond but Munch spotted her as he entered the squad room.

"Well, well, if it isn't the elusive ADA Alexandra Cabot! Couldn't stay away from our Olivia for long huh?"

Olivia and Alex exchanged a glance and rolled their eyes at Munch.

"Did you ladies choreography that?" Munch said flipping open his jacket and plunging his hands into his pockets smirking. His eyes were shielded by his transition lens glasses that were still dark from being in the March sun.

"John, you're right…" Olivia looked up at Alex in surprise, the attorney winked at her and stood while she continued. "…I couldn't BARE it to stay away from our DARLING Detective Benson another day." She said suggestively in a very old Hollywood tone.

Munch's eyebrows shot up as Alex moved passed him and she moved around behind Olivia; her fingers brushing over the Detective's shoulders before picking up her attaché case that had gone unnoticed on the other side of Olivia's desk.

"See you Saturday Olivia and good day to you John." Alex strode to the squad room door. Turning before she got to the door, she pulled off her glasses and tucked them in her jacket pocket. "And, pick up your jaws Detectives; it's not a good look on you two."

Turning on her heel, she strode through the door and past a smirking Elliot who whispered to himself, "Touché."

That had made the final stretch to Saturday crawl for Olivia however.

Olivia had called Alex on Saturday afternoon to confirm that she has made reservations for 7:30pm and she'd be by around 7:10pm to meet Alex.

When Olivia got to Alex's building she was surprised to meet her in the building's lobby. Olivia had been struck, nearly dumb, by her appearance. The burgundy strapless calf length dress that flowed out from her waist yet hugged her body in all the right places looked stunning on the attorney's creamy skin. It was complete with a deep burgundy shall and matching ankle strap high heeled shoes. Her hair was down and seemed to have a naturally bouncy quality and cascaded in gentle waves.

The attorney had been similarly struck by the detective's choice of attire. Olivia wore a black pant suit that looked tailored for her body only. The jacket was obviously meant to be worn with nothing under it and it left a tantalizing V of skin and revealed subtle hints of cleavage for the normally casual and practically dressed New York Detective. The length of the straight cut pant leg accentuated her stiletto heeled ankle boots perfectly which put an extra sway in her step. Not that the detective needed anymore help with her already alluring gait.

Alex soon learned that a cab was waiting outside and would take them to a restaurant a few blocks away where Olivia had made reservations. They linked arms after exchanging pleasantries and continued down to the cab.

The restaurant was charmingly Italian without being cheesy. No gondola murals or large quantities of green, red and white bands painted everywhere. It was very Tuscan in its décor, sunflowers at every table and the colors inside where reminiscent of rolling hills, cypress trees and clear blue sky of Tuscany.

Olivia had pulled out her chair, but Alex had opened the door for the Detective and it was becoming a game about who could be more chivalrous. They'd ordered and chatted comfortably while they waited. Alex talked about how long the week seemed to have been and about how priceless John's face was when she'd teased him.

Alex had always felt weird on dates. There was awkwardness to dates. Two people trying to impress each other, clamoring to fit their life into one evening to prove they were worthy of another date or at least a one night stand.

Not in this case, perhaps because they'd known each other for a long time and they'd seen each other's ups and downs. Not directly, but they knew of the things that had caused the other worries and sleepless nights. At least they had a clue as to the other person's life and its day to day dramas already. They also knew enough about each other to be comfortable and content with a relaxed evening at a restaurant without any pressure.

When they shared dessert of tiramisu and the waiter forgot the extra cutlery they didn't let that stop them from sharing a fork and exchanging curious glances in addition to their light banter.

The evening was progressing wonderfully, and dinner was highly enjoyable. They decided to go for a walk, with no particular destination and they strolled arm and arm laughing and joking, mostly at the expense of John, bless his heart, and mucho man Elliot. Alex shared stories about life before SVU and Olivia talked some about growing up with an alcoholic mother somberly. When their stroll brought them to Alex's apartment unconsciously, they paused and looked up at the lights that were on. Neither of them wanted the evening to end.

"Can you dance, Olivia?"

"If I said no, would it get me out of it?" Olivia smirked.

"Dance with me?"

"There's a considerable lack of space and lighting, let's not forget there isn't any music." Olivia looked around to reiterate her point. They stood on the street outside the building; the area was only lit but a street lamp and an ornate sconce near the entrance.

"Come on, there's a courtyard, it's not huge but it's big enough."

"What have you done with Alex? Who are you?" Olivia looked at the woman excitedly dragging her up the stairs and into the building. Moving through the lobby, Alex pulled Olivia along through a couple doors and halls until they were to the back of the building. Pushing open a heavy door, a gust of breeze made them both shiver a bit. A small courtyard with red leaved Japanese maple trees and a few Cherry Blossom trees in bloom glowed in the moonlight at the tops and shone yellowish from the lamps that littered the small brick courtyard.

AUTHOR'S OPTIONAL NOTE:

For an idea of what a Japanese Maple Tree looks like and what a Cherry Blossom Tree looks like Google Image search either one of them. They're really quite beautiful. (smile)

END NOTE.

"Wow, this is amazing, are we still in New York?"

"I lived here for a year before I even knew this was here. Then I used to bring my briefs and coffee down in the mornings when the weather was good and just sit out here on the weekends."

"Someone must like Japanese gardens to maintain this so nicely, this is beautiful."

"It's probably Mr. Hanzo and his daughter O-Ren. They're from Japan and I see them down here sometimes watering the plants. You're not going to side track me though Detective. Now what about that dance? This is well lit and spacious enough." Alex was still holding her hand. She looked hopeful and smiled sweetly as they descended a few steps to the courtyard level.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah, I've never done anything like this…or wanted to. I took ballet when I was younger but in college I took a few other dance classes, like waltz, a little foxtrot and even salsa. I never had anyone I wanted to really dance with and law school didn't leave much time for socializing. And Liv, I don't want this evening to end yet, humor me? I heard rumors that you can dance. "

"Rumors huh? Who told you that?

"Don't go killing any messengers, Liv." Alex smiled sweetly. "Someone, not naming any names, told me that you and Elliot entered the NYPD dance-off in central park a while ago on a dare. Something about improving the community image of police and it was either you and Elliot or some left footed vice cop and her partner."

"Ok, so you got me, but there's no music Lex."

"Hold that thought, I'm gonna run up to my apartment and get something and get rid of this shall…I'll be right back! Stay here!" Alex grinned and swung open the door and Olivia could hear her heels on the marble as she made her way to the elevator bank.

Olivia spent the time looking around the quaint garden and wondering how she'd gotten herself into this. Although Alex's uncharacteristic behavior was certainly quite cute. When she heard the door push open, she looked up at a smirking ADA who emerged with a portable iPod player.

"How's Frank Sinatra?"

"He's always good, but I refuse to twirl you around to 'New York, New York'…do you have 'The Way You Look Tonight'? I think that one is appropriate." Olivia looked at Alex meaningfully.

"I love that one." Alex said quietly. "It's a very slow foxtrot kind of song though." She hesitated.

"Exactly, I took a class or two in college myself. And I'm sure you heard from your source that I can slow foxtrot. I'm rusty but if we start slow and let me get used to leading…oh and these heels; I think we'll be fine." Olivia walking to stand at the bottom of the three steps that led to the door and Alex.

Alex stooped and fiddled with the player on the top step.

"You surprise me Liv."

"I aim to." Extending her arm to Alex she watched as the attorney pushed play. Alex took her hand and skipped down the steps as the first strains of music began.

AUTHOR'S OPTIONAL NOTE:

I wanted you to be able to picture what the slow foxtrot looks like so if you're interested go to YouTube and copy and paste this into the search bar : foxtrot practice dancesport seattle leo liliya

One video will come up and you can check it out. Just imagine it a bit more playful and with the posture and head position a bit less formal and rigid. (heehee)

Enjoy!

END NOTE.

They exchanged shy smiles as they moved into position.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low, _

_When the world is cold, _

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you... _

_And the way you look tonight._

There were a few odd missteps and Alex threw her head back and laughed as Olivia furrowed her brows in concentration. They soon fell into step and twirled around the courtyard. Olivia looked at the way Alex's throat and face flushed in the cool night air as they touched, stomach to stomach. Arms in the proper position and hips swiveling just right. Olivia smiled at the way Alex looked.

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm _

_And your cheeks so soft, _

_There is nothing for me but to love you, _

_And the way you look tonight._

Alex loved the way Olivia was looking at her and she felt like she was floating around the courtyard. This was the most perfect date she'd ever been on. On a whim, she had thought how special it would be if they could share a dance. They didn't have a fairytale existence and it wouldn't always be this carefree and fun. There would be difficult times and harsh words. They'd have obstacles, from mole hills to mountains between them but tonight she'd wanted to entertain a childhood fantasy.

Dancing with the prince after the banquet in the palace courtyard; okay, so maybe in reality there were some substantial changes but the opportunity to dance with Olivia was too great to pass up. She'd have done anything to prolong the night. This would be something she'd never forget. No man, or woman for that matter, had entertained her this way. Yes, there'd been dancing in her other relationships but this was something special. Under the stars in the middle of New York City, Alexandra Cabot felt like she's was on top of the world. Her life was about serious cases and justice for the victim of heinous crimes, but tonight she was just Alex dancing with her new girlfriend.

_With each word your tenderness grows, _

_Tearing my fear apart... _

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose, _

_It touches my foolish heart. _

"This is so weird, in a good way…you know, in movies and stuff they do this." Alex said.

"Yeah, I was thinking how perfect this evening has been…Alex, you really do look stunning tonight, and I really won't ever forget the way you look tonight."

"You look so beautiful Olivia; I know I won't forget this evening either. This has been the best date I've ever been on."

"Me too, Lex, this is officially the best date I've been on and I feel like I might wake up any minute. In my line of work, I can only hope for someone to have a little romance with."

"Romance huh?"

"Yes, I think this falls under highly romantic."

"Mmm, you're such a good dancer, Liv." Alex smiled as Olivia dipped her slightly.

"You're certainly the best partner."

_Lovely ... Never, ever change. _

_Keep that breathless charm. _

_Won't you please arrange it ? _

_'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight. _

"I hope no one hears about this though, they'll tease the hell out of us for this. Plus, Disney might start making the movie called 'The Law and the Lawyer' or something." She chuckled.

"Funny Detective, very funny."

_Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm, _

_Just the way you look to-night._

Olivia moved to pulled away as the song ended but Alex held on.

"I don't want to stop just yet; it's on repeat; don't let me go just yet Liv."

Nodding, Olivia continued to dance with her.

The song went on for 2 more times before they slipped out of form and held each other and swayed together, forehead to forehead. Olivia's hands rested on the small of Alex's back and one of the attorney's arms lay over Olivia's shoulder while the other arm ran under Olivia's arm to rest against the Detective's back.

They pulled away slightly to look at each other but remained loosely in each other's arms.

"Thank you so, so much for this evening Liv and for humoring me. I really didn't think I'd have the gumption to ask you to dance." Alex smirked.

"I'm glad you did Alex. I thought I was a horrible dancer but we did pretty well together. Maybe it was just my partners." Olivia smiled cockily.

"You lead so well, no wonder your poor dance partners suffered."

"Maybe that's what it was. I mean, we learned both parts of the dance in class but I think I was more comfortable leading, now that I think about it."

"Mmm, you can lead me any day Detective."

"Are you flirting with me Counselor?"

"And if I was?"

Olivia leaning in slowly and paused before their lips touched. Alex moved forward on queue and they kissed tenderly. Lips parted and tongues swirled together in a gentle dance of their own. Alex moaned softly as Olivia pulled their bodies tighter together. Alex leaned back slightly and let Olivia's strong arms hold her as she let her foot brush up Olivia's calf and around her leg in a bold move. One of Olivia's hands held the leg in place and she ran her hand up the outside of the now exposed thigh tenderly and back down again.

The sensational of Olivia's hand on her and the kiss made Alex shiver. Sensing this, Olivia's broke the kiss slowly and pulled away a bit.

"Are you cold?"

"No no, it's been nice night, the weather is fine…I'm actually kinda hot." Alex laughed nervously at her meaning.

"Oh, umm sorry I –"

"No, no…" Alex pulled Olivia flush against her body and put her arms over the Detective's shoulders. "I liked that a lot. But it is late and I've kept you out so late already."

It was nearly midnight. Neither had noticed where the time had gone. The air in the courtyard was only now cooling their activity warmed bodies making realize the late hour and temperature dip.

"Yea, I guess you're right. But maybe we can do this again sometime. The date thing I mean; and maybe, the dancing thing too if you'd like that." Olivia smiled as Alex moved away and up the steps to turn off the music.

Turning and sitting gracefully on the top step; Alex looked at the Detective.

"Mmm, I think I'd like if we went out together again, definitely."

"Well, I guess it's late," Olivia moved up the steps and sat beside Alex. "I should be heading out."

"Yeah, I guess so." They sat for a few minutes; neither was truly ready to path ways, especially after a kiss like that. Alex also felt like she could still feel Olivia's strong hand on her leg and it turned her on immensely. She wanted to feel those hands on other parts of her body.

"Walk me out in a bit? I'm just gonna call a cab."

"Oh, of Course."

Alex half listened to Olivia talk on her cell. She give the cross street and then thanked the dispatcher before hanging up. They sat for a few more minutes, each feeling a strange current between them. Alex longed to tell Olivia to forget the cab and come upstairs with her; nothing would complete them evening better that having the Detective hold her in those arms while she slept. She wanted something more than simply sleeping in the same bed with the Detective tonight though. She certainly didn't want a one night only thing however.

Olivia looked up into the night sky and she longed to take Alex into her arms again and next let go. She was dying to know if the rest of Alex felt as good as her leg had felt under her hands. Maybe everything was moving too fast, but they'd known each other for years and the sexual frustration was starting to rise to the surface. The way the ADA's leg had brushed up against hers and the feeling of their bodies pressed together as they danced. It was highly arousing. She wanted to feel Alex in more intimate ways, to feel her naked body against hers. Olivia shook her head to get rid of her impure thoughts as she blushed at her own thoughts about the woman next to her.

The minutes had ticked by while they sat but finally they glanced at each other and stood, Olivia held open the door while Alex's bent to pick up the iPod player. Olivia took Alex's free hand as they pulled open the door and walked to the main entrance of Alex's building, intertwining their fingers in silence.

Olivia opened the door just in time to see a yellow cab pull up.

"Perfect timing, Liv."

"Guess so." Olivia said softly.

Standing in the doorway they hovered a little before Alex moved in, took a hold of Olivia's upper arm and pulled her closer. She kissed Olivia's lips gently, before pulling away only to move aback and reclaim the Detective lips again, this time with more passion.

"Mmm, that was nice." Olivia said after the cab horn sounded.

"I guess you should be going before he leaves you."

"I wouldn't mind that one bit but…umm I mean…"

"It okay. I feel it too." Olivia nodded.

"Good Night Alex."

"Night, Liv."

Olivia arrived home and took a quick shower before curling up on the couch in a pair of boxers and a tank top. The evening had been spectacular and she hadn't wanted it to come to an end. Deciding to flip through the TV channels after she'd failed to find any sleep 5 minutes she'd laid in her bed.

Alex was having a similar problem at her apartment. However, she was currently pacing in her front hall in her cotton pj bottoms and a v-neck t-shirt and jogging shoes. She'd stood under the shower spray, back against the wall and her hand between her legs trying to relieve even the slightest bit of pressure and ache that had built between her legs and she couldn't even do that. She wanted one person's touch and the more she thought about it the more she needed Olivia. Now.

"I can not believe I'm about to do this."

She grabbed some cash, her keys and her coat. She pulled the front door shut behind her.

TO BE CONTINUED…

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

(Extremely evil smirk) You never know what might happen next…

Note: Tell me what you think, please? Come on, push that little button and spare me a few lines about what you think. Pretty please? (smile)


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Thank you, thank you, thank you for your patience and all your support. It means the world to me to have my scribbling recognized. grin. You guys have been so patient and I've been so mean leaving you all with that kind of cliffhanger. College sneaks up and bits you in the ass sometimes and with family around for the holidays it was difficult to find any time for myself and hobbies. Again thank you all for all your support.

Also a special 'thank you' to all those who have added my humble story to your favorites and reviewed it, it really makes me happy and motivated to write more…oh and update sooner grin

Without further ado,

Last time on 'Sleeping Together'….

_She wanted one person's touch and the more she thought about it the more she needed Olivia. Now._

"_I can not believe I'm about to do this." _

_She grabbed some cash, her cell phone, her keys and her coat. She pulled the front door shut behind her. _

Chapter 7

Throughout the cab ride, she thought about what she was doing. She knew it was only partly about physical gratification. She needed Olivia in a way that was so far beyond that. The tough yet sensitive SVU detective had found her way into her heart and made her home there. She knew it was silly and it sent all the wrong messages to be going to Olivia's apartment in the middle of the night but this wasn't about messages or proper dating procedure. This was about what was in her heart. Olivia.

When the cab dropped her off, some young man was fumbling drunkenly with the front door of the building. Helping him with his keys, she made her way up the stairs, foregoing the elevator.

On the landing, she slowed and looked down the dim hallway. She could see the door from here but uncertainty and fear froze her. Stopping she leaned against the wall at the top of the stairs and let her head lull back and rest against the wall. She closed her eyes as she exhaled loudly thinking about whether to true back or change everything; irreversibly.

Olivia was startled when there was a knock at her door. Turning off the TV, that wasn't really being watched, she moved to the door. She opened it confidently, without checking the peephole, she was stunned still momentarily at the sight of the ADA. Alex was standing in the hall shifting her weight from one foot to the other nervously.

"Do you think it's too late to change the way our evening ended? I mean…I know I should have called first or…" Alex asked hopefully breaking the silence.

"No, I don't think it's too late at all." Olivia spoke quietly leaning against her door frame.

Alex's eyes turned a darker shade of blue and she moved into Olivia's space. The detective only hesitated a second before pushing off the door frame and encircling her arms around the slender attorney's waist. She inhaled the smell of Alex. She smelt like expensive shampoo, lightly fragrant skin cream, which smelt faintly of honey and almonds, and what must have been her body's naturally pleasant smell. The combination was intoxicating and Olivia's pulled the warm body tighter against her.

"Mmm, I…just need to be with you. We don't have to…" Alex sounded muffled as she spoke into the side of Olivia's neck as she leaned further into the detective's embrace.

Olivia loosened her grip on Alex's body and leaned away from her slightly; locking eyes with the ADA. The detective held her and searched Alex for something a kin to reassurance or encouragement. She seemed to find what she was looking as she released the ADA. She took Alex's hand and walked backwards into her apartment, pulling Alex gently with her as they maintained eye contact. Turning her attention to the door, Olivia closed and locked the door as Alex stood aside. The detective turned back to her with an almost unreadable expression.

Taking Alex's hands in hers, she let her hands travel up the ADA's arms to the collar of her dark wool pea coat. Olivia pushed Alex's coat off of her shoulders and let it fall to the floor behind the ADA. Once free of her coat, Alex moved slowly into Olivia's space again. They stood front to front as she leaned her body into the firm body of the detective's.

Alex smirked as she saw Olivia's calm countenance slip and give away a little of her true feelings as the detective's lips parted slightly and she breathing stuttered as she drew in a ragged breath.

"I couldn't even think about going to sleep, Olivia." Alex spoke as she leaned in further and whispered hotly near Olivia's ear. The very ear was now starting to blush red at the top. "The way your hands felt on my body…the way we move together…Olivia…Olivia, I want your touch on my entire body…I want to wake up in your arms; I want you." Alex pulled back looking into Olivia's brown eyes. The sexual tension was almost palpable as Olivia's eyes lowered sensually to focus on Alex's lips. The detective's hands landed on her hips and squeezed, pulling their hips flush.

Without warning the energy surging around them erupted. Olivia dropped her hands and bent, grabbing Alex just behind her knees, lifted the slender attorney up off the floor and up against the front door in one swift motion. Her lips against Alex's silenced the ADA's gasp of surprise. The ADA's back connected with the door with a soft thud, although not harshly, it reminded Olivia's to slow down. She slowed the kiss and traced the counselor's lips with the tip of her tongue gently. Alex's hands clutched at strong shoulders in surprise as Olivia pulled her away from the door and began to move them towards the bedroom slowly. Wrapping her legs around Olivia's body, she gasped as Olivia's hands moved to her ass to hold her in place as she carried her. She relished the sensation of the strong hands on her through the light fabric of her pants as the detective's hands squeezed her ass slowly and rhythmically in an erotic massage. It made her gasp against Olivia's lips, enabling the detective's tongue to slide into her mouth. She moaned at the gentle intrusion.

Olivia extinguished the lights in the living room with a quick pass of her hand over the switches in the hall as they relocated. They moved towards the glow of the lamp on the side table in the detective's room. The apartment was dark save for that lamp.

They broke the kiss to allow the detective to carry them safely through the doorway and Alex looked over the detective's shoulder as they walked further into the light and away from the empty darkness behind them where shadows danced over the furniture and hid from the moonlight.

For something that had started so hot and heavy at the door; their fiery passion turned to smoldering tenderness as Olivia slowly moved her hands and let Alex's feet slide to the floor next to her bed. Olivia pulled back slowly and looked at the flushed ADA. Alex was breathing deeply, her lips slightly parted and well kissed. Alex moved her hands to hold Olivia's biceps and caress the detective's strong upper arms as Olivia moved in and her lips meet Alex's once more in the most sensual kiss the ADA had ever experienced. It was slow and deep and intoxicating as Olivia's lips made love to hers. Olivia's lips were soft and loving as they moved against her own. The detective's tongue slid over her lips gently asking for permission to enter again and Alex's lips parted willingly. Her own tongue moved to meet Olivia's as Olivia's hand moved to caress Alex's cheek tenderly, her thumb stroking the smooth skin. Her knees felt like they would give out but Olivia slowed the kiss unknowingly stopping her she losing what little composure she had left. The detective's lips did not leave her body however; deliciously tender kisses were placed from the slightly smiling corner of Alex's month over her perfect jaw line and down her slender neck. Olivia's shift from aggressive to tender combined with everything she'd been feeling tonight made Alex's eyes tear up. She felt a hot tear trail down her cheek as Olivia's lips move slowly over Alex's neck. She left kisses in her wake and sometimes just let her soft lips glide over the smooth sensitive skin slowly.

"Mmm, 'livia, I….I…" Alex whispered as she choked up. Her voice was thick with emotion and desire. Hearing this in Alex's voice, Olivia pulled back slightly and looked at Alex with heartfelt concern. She noticed the tears. Without hesitation she leaned in a kissed them away lovingly. The salty, sweetness of Alex's tears against her lips made Olivia's own eyes well with tears. Having the ADA in her apartment, let alone her bedroom, was more exciting and welcome than anything, well maybe not anything. The most exciting and welcome thing was realizing that Alex was in her heart.

Olivia moved her lips down Alex's face kissing the trail of tears as she moved to Alex's neck once more, this time she trialed her lips down the other side of the ADA's neck. Olivia held her close against her, and she could almost feel Olivia's heart pounding against her chest as their breasts pressed together. Their thin tops provided little barrier. She moved her fingers to lace through Olivia's hair. Her fingers guided the detective's slow, loving movements on her neck.

Olivia's hands slid down her back and under the hem of her top. Hands made their way back up Alex's back, caressing the soft skin under her finger tips. Pausing in her exploration of Alex's neck once more, Olivia's dark eyes meet Alex's and the love and desire Alex saw there made her heart swell and her chest tighten with emotion. Alex knees became weak yet again, and in fact, if she wanted to just let go and fall, giving all control to Olivia, she knew Olivia would be right there to catch her. She wouldn't, however, risk breaking their eye contact just yet and the hands pressed against her upper back holding her close certainly made her feel safe and loved. It had been awhile since she'd been physical with anyone but she knew the feelings coursing through her veins right now were something completely new. It was like her first time all over again, but definitely different from that awkward experience.

It wasn't because Olivia was a woman, by no means. Undergraduate school had lesbians too; even Law school did, contrary to popular belief. She'd had a couple bed mates of the fairer sex so to speak. And definitely nothing particularly memorable, and lately, for a woman with such career success she had zero going on in her personal life…until now. Now, what made this moment different, these feelings so new, was the way Olivia made her feel, the way the she looked at her, and the love she held in her heart for the New York detective in return.

She'd been so aroused and worked up after their date. It had been one of the most, no, THE most romantic date, she'd even been on and the way the detective had swirled her around the courtyard and her hand touched her thigh had made her think of what that hand must feel like on other parts of her body. Getting in the shower and soaping her body had only made her think of her hands as Olivia's but it didn't satisfy her. She needed the real thing.

And right now those hands in question were being removed from under her t-shirt as the detective moved around to stand behind her and shower light kisses on the back of her neck.

She pushed aside her blonde pony tail and then pulled the light cotton fabric covering Alex's shoulder aside as she leaned in and kissed the newly exposed skin. She brought her free hand around Alex's midsection and pulled the ADA back flush against her body. Alex's breathing began to betray her excitement as the detective kissed her behind her ear.

One hand still securely around the ADA, Olivia moved her other hand from her t-shirt to the loose ponytail holding Alex's blond hair. Removing the hair tie, and letting it fall to the ground, she let her fingers tread through the wonderfully fragrant, soft hair. Olivia closed her eyes as she thought about how many times in the past couple years she inhaled deeply as Alex sped past her in a rush, or when Alex would sit on her desk, or when Alex would stand close as they spoke. The smell of Alex's hair would always linger in the air, teasing her.

"I love the way you smell…" Olivia leaned in and whispered hotly into Alex ear.

She felt more then heard the hitch in Alex's breath and the ADA's body arched ever so slightly at her words.

Alex turned her head away from Olivia's voice, inviting those lips more access to her neck as the detective's hand in her hair lovingly caressed her scalp. Olivia leaned in again and let her lips just rest around Alex's smooth neck while her other hand slid under the hem of the soft cotton t-shirt Alex wore. Her hand slid over the smooth skin of Alex's abdomen, from the waist ban of her PJ pants to just under the swell of her breasts; confirming that Alex had neglected to wear a bra when she left her apartment. Olivia let her hand move up and down over Alex's stomach dipping lower each time, until her finger tips were just barely sliding under Alex waist ban before moving upwards again.

When it seemed like she was finally going to dip lower under Alex's pants completely, Alex held her breath but the detective didn't let her finger tips stray. This time she moved over the top of Alex's pant and over her Alex's thigh.

Alex let out a small groan of disappointment and she could feel Olivia's lips smile against her neck.

Before the ADA could protest however, Olivia's hands traveled up and under her t-shirt and this time those hands moved up and cupped her breasts in both hands causing Alex to inhale sharply as Olivia's hands cover her breasts and long fingers teased her already hardened nipples. Alex couldn't help be moan softly, arching into the touch while she shifted her weight from foot to foot.

Olivia closed her eyes as she touched Alex's silky smooth breasts and caressed her. Sure, she'd touched another woman before but feeling Alex's breasts in her hand, teasing her, feeling how hard her nipples were for her touch…it sent shivers through her body. She couldn't resist seeing Alex's body and the look on her face as she touched her anymore.

The detective moved one hand down, and took Alex's shirt in hand and pulled it up and off the ADA slowly, and tossed near the foot of her bed. She could feel the goose bumps on Alex's skin as the cool air in the room met her warm skin.

Moving back around Alex, she looked at the ADA's half naked body in awe. The woman before her was a goddess. Alex's breasts were small but perfectly formed, complete with tantalizing pink nipples that yearned to be touched and kisses and taken into her mouth and sucked. Creamy skin, lean, and feminine yet her shoulders were strong and her jaw line was pristine, framing the lower part of her beautiful face perfectly. The blue eyes she knew so well were concealed from view however, the ADA's her eyes were closed and bordered by long blonde eyelashes. Alex breathed slowly through delicately parted lips.

Olivia could not resist leaning in a kissing them gently causing Alex's eyes to flutter open slowly, as Olivia pulled away to look at her again.

Alex's blue eyes looked deeply into Olivia's brown as Alex pressed herself against Olivia. The detective's own t-shirt did little to conceal the fact that her own nipples were very much aware of Alex's proximity.

Alex leaned in and kissed Olivia on the cheek tenderly and brought her arms up and over Olivia's head to cradle the detective's head and press their lips together hotly. Alex let one of her arms encircle Olivia and move down and under Olivia's t-shirt, then up her back. She felt the bra clasp under her fingers and pulled away slowly and looked into the detective's eyes for a final confirmation.

Olivia nodded when she realized what Alex's was asking permission to do and it made her smile and blush. No one, not ever her first boyfriend had asked for permission like that. Alex moved her hand and with one twist and a yank Olivia's bra came under. Alex dropped her hands and took the hem of Olivia's shirt in her hands and pulled it up and off, and tossing it behind her, probably somewhere near her own t-shirt. She moved her hands up and slowly pulled Olivia's Hanes bra off her shoulder and guided the garment's decent as it slid down the detective's arms, until it fell from her fingertips and onto the bedroom floor almost soundlessly.

Her eyes feasted upon the detective's toned, tan upper body, her breast were a larger than her own and her nipples were a light shade of chocolate brown and looked just as delicious as chocolate. She couldn't stop her hands from traveling up Olivia's firm abs to cup her full breasts and let her fingers roam over her nipples much as the detective had done to hers.

She felt the detective's arms move to her hips and Olivia's fingers played with the drawstring of her pants until with a quick yank she untied them, and slid her hands down the sides of Alex's thighs, caressing them and then gently dragging her blunt nails back up the sides of her thighs as Alex's fingers gently pinched the detective's erect nipple. Olivia inhaled sharply at the sensation.

Alex released her captive and moved her finger tips down the detective's firm abs; Olivia exhaled slowly, trying to calm her breathing and stand the teasing but she relished the ADA's touch on her body nonetheless. One of Alex's hands moved to the detective's side and she traced the almost fully healed wound on her side lovingly, her blue eyes watching her own movements.

"Does it still hurt?" Alex said quietly without looking up, her voice thick.

"Sometimes, if I twist too hard or if I do too many crunches..." Olivia said with a smile in her voice as she watched Alex.

Without warning, the ADA sank to her knees slowly and pressed her lips to the scar, kissing it gently. She heard Olivia's gasp as her lips met the wound, and she planted another kiss on the firm abs precious inches away from the wound. Alex's fingers hooked the top of Olivia's pants and she slid them down slowly as she looks up into the detective's sexy brown eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Note: Tell me what you think, please? Come on, push that little button and spare me a few lines about what you think. Pretty please? (smile)


	8. Update coming soon!

UPDATE:

Hello again everyone! I have not forgotten about you all or my stories. I'll be graduating in a few weeks and then I will resume my stories. In particular I will be continuing 'Sleeping Together'. Thank you all so much for your continued interest.

Raheema


End file.
